Old Life, New Experiences
by JaimiLee
Summary: To Ziva her father is her role model. When she is sent on her first mission, she finds herself torn from the events that occur, between her sense of what and who's right or wrong/guilty or innocent. What does this mission have in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

****This is the not the fanfiction that I have written but it is the first on that I have published. It may sound strange, but I started writting the sequal to this story before I started this one. So please go easy on me, I will accept critisim but please don't be nasty. Rated T for violence and some of the themes.****

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters: Ziva David, Talia David, Ari Haswari, Eli David or any other characters that may have been mentioned in the TV show NCIS. All of the above belongs to the creators of NCIS**

**All other characters and ideas that have not been used by the creators of NCIS are mine.**

**Any careless errors in grammar, punctuation, and spelling are also mine.**

**I will alert in authors note of any spoilers or tags to any previous episodes that I have viewed.**

**Please notify me of any mistakes within the text and I will attempt to fix it.**

****This is based on my views of Ziva's teenage years from sixteen on wards, so it has no one else on team Gibbs in it. I have had an idea of what I think of Ziva's teenages years for a while, but i needed to write it down to make sense of it, so here it is.  
>_<strong>**

She walked home from her school enduring the blistering heat of the Israeli desert that she was all to used to. Her sister chatted to her at full speed about her day. She wasn't really listening to her though.

Her parents had been fighting. Again. It was nothing new. She knew what was going to happen; they were going to get divorced. Then they would have shared custody of her sister and herself. Her mother would go to court to try to win full custody. But her father had people in high places, he would win.

She turned a corner to her street. She opened the door and walked in and then headed up to her room. When she opened the door she found a suitcase filled with the clothes her mother bought her that she never wore, she preferred her plain cargo pants and plain tank tops or T-shirts, no matter how much she didn't like them her mother almost forcefully insisted on dresses and skirts and more feminine clothes. There was another suit case on her bed, empty.

Her sister walked into her room, "Do you know why there are suit cases with our possessions in it on our beds?"  
>"No. It is a bit weird though," she told her 7 year old sister.<br>"Are you two Home?" they heard their mother call from out the back of the house.  
>"Yes," she shouted loud enough that her mother could hear.<br>"Good," she replied walking to her room, I want you to both pack some of your most prized possessions,"  
>"Where is Abba?" she asked the elder women.<br>"He is on a mission, again. We are leaving,"

She looked at her mother with a look of discuss, "Why are you leaving,"  
>"This is just not me; it is the two of you too,"<br>"Where are we going, Ima?" asked the youngest girl.  
>"We are going away for a little while,"<br>"Like on a holiday?" she asked.  
>"Yes, now go and pack sweetheart," the eldest women replied. The little girl ran to her room and started packing. She was too young to fully understand.<p>

She was just standing at her door, looking up at her mother, "why are you going?"  
>"We are going to a small apartment not far out of town,"<br>"I am not going,"  
>"Yes you are, now get packing," her mother put her foot down.<p>

She turned around and walked to her room. She unzipped the pre packed suitcase and removed the extremely feminine clothes that she loathed and repacked it with her usual clothes and shoes; she also packed photos, CDs and her laptop.

She was very angry. She knew this was coming but she would have thought that her mother would have had more guts than to take her two daughters and move them away from their father. It wasn't fair. She loved her father and would do almost anything for him. She didn't understand why her mother was doing this. She wanted to stay with her father. He might not be around a lot but they had a special bond, if you wish to call it that, he would told her that she had potential to do whatever it is that she wanted.

Her Mother packed the car with their suitcases and loaded the two younger girls in the car, he eldest of her daughters in the front staring out the window.

She was going to make her mothers life very difficult. She did not want to leave her home.  
>_<p>

It was 5:00 on a Friday morning. Ziva David was lying on her back on her bed with her left arm above her head then tucked under the top of her pillow, she was staring at the ceiling of the house that never quite felt like home.

She was remembering the day that her mother had taken her and her sister Tali from their father. It was on this day eight years ago.

She was now 16, 17 in a few weeks, and had plans running through her head to be able to get her out of the house tonight to see her father and older brother.

She had been sneaking out of her house just outside of Tel Aviv to walk to her father's house and than later in the night Ari, her brother, would drive her back. She had not once been caught.

Since her Mother had taken her from her father she had moved to a new school and made new friends, she rarely talked to people from her old school.

She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She put two pieces of toast into the toaster while she retrieved the butter from the fridge. When her toast was ready she walked outside onto the back veranda to eat her breakfast while the sun rose.

She walked out in her sleeping tank top and mid length shorts. She enjoyed the feel of the slight chill of the early morning temperature gave her. It wasn't cold but it was no where near as hot as it would get, it was refreshing.

She was begun to think about her schooling lately. People had begun to find out who her father was, and that he held high ranks in Mossad.

Although she knew self defence, she was told by her father not to use it outside of training unless it was against someone she didn't know or was in a life threatening situation.  
>_<p>

"Hey, Ziva," one boy, Bazak, called after school one day.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "what do you want, Bazak?" she asked coldly.

"Aw, come on now do not be like that," he said as he walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. This made Ziva uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show. This was one of the first things that her father taught her. She shrugged off his hand and kept walking.

She didn't get very far before Bazak's friends decide they wanted to join him. Dekel and Tamid were Bazak's main sidekicks but he had a group of friends that were scared of him and thought it was funny to hit and hurt Ziva.

Ziva put on a brave face and took it all lightly. Her father told her never to hit some one from school. She never did.

"Yeah, Ziva. Why don't you hang with us for a little?" asked Dekel.  
>"I would rather not," she said.<br>"I'm afraid that is not an option," Said Tamid.  
>"Yeah well, what are my options then?"<br>"You won't get much of a say in that, Ziva," Bazak replied this time  
>"Wow, you really do not have a life, do you?" she asked. She wasn't scared of them; she knew that if it came down to it, she would beat them.<p>

She was pulled to the side of a building where one of them took her back pack, one held her still, and the other hit her. Throughout the whole encounter, she didn't make a noise. They went through her bag and found money that had been forgotten about and some school books, homework.

They took the money and zipped her bag back up, then proceeded to throw her bag on to the other side of the road.

They walked away laughing. She could feel her lip puffing up, when they hit her it split her lip, and it was bleeding. She walked over the road and collected her bag. She walked home in a silence.

When she got home she cleaned her lip and waited until it stopped bleeding.  
>_<p>

By this point Ziva had finished eating and the sun was halfway up. The incidents with Bakaz, Dekel, and Tamid took place almost every day.

She was used to it. But they had started to realize that they weren't getting a reaction out of her, since they had began to notice this, but they still continued to do it. It was getting frustrating and Ziva was going to reach a breaking point fast if they kept it up.

"Ziva!" yelled a hyperactive voice from inside the house. Ziva stood up with her plate and walked back inside.  
>"Good morning Tali," Ziva said with a smile.<br>Although Tali was 15, she was still like a little girl who had just got the best news. Her mother followed her from down the hall.

"I am going to get changed," she said coolly, mainly to her mother, as she walked to her room. She grabbed a black tank top and beige cargo pants. After she was changed it was about time to go.

Tali and Ziva were walked down the street to their school. When they arrived at their school, Ziva walked to her locker to be confronted by her friends; Kalev and Adara.

"Good morning," said Kalev.  
>Ziva smiled as she put her books in her locker, "Good morning,"<br>"What are you doing on the weekend?" Adara asked her.  
>"Nothing,"<br>"Hey are you okay, Ziva?" Kalev asked.

Ziva looked between the two of them while she debated telling them what was bothering her. They were her best friends. In the past she said that she would tell them anything. But she didn't share much about her family with them.

The bell went to signify the beginning of the day. She grabbed her books and walked to homeroom.

Her day went by without any trouble; she wasn't harassed with over due work or any one picking on her for what ever reason. The only thing ruining her day was her own memories of her father and of the day that they left him while he was on mission.

She walked to her locker with Adara after the bell saying that lunch had began. She was listening to Adara and asking questions when she felt necessary.

"That is it, Ziva. What is bothering you?" she finally asked.  
>"Nothing is wrong, Adara. I am fine," Ziva replied as she opened her locker, only to have Adara close it again. Ziva looked at her, "What?" she asked agitated.<br>"Something is wrong, Ziva, you have not acted like this in a long time. Kalev and I are meant to be your friends and yet you will not talk to us. What is the matter?"

Ziva looked down then opened her locker door again. She could feel Adara staring at her. She closed her locker door after she put her books away then leant against it crossing her arms in front of her chest, "It is just family problems, nothing that you need to worry about," she said. Adara opened her locker and put her books in, then walked back to Ziva and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the corridor to the side of one of the school buildings.

On the way they ran into Kalev who stared at Adara before she continued to walk, this time with Kalev trailing behind them. When they reached the side of the building Adara grabbed both of upper arms and stood in front of her, "Ziva, please tell us," she pleaded with her.

"It is stupid," she said, "Today, six years ago, Ima, took Tali and I from our father's house. I hate her for doing that to us," she said. Kalev put a hand on Adara's shoulder.  
>"You don't mean that Ziva. You are just angry. And it's not stupid; you care about your father. Do you know why she left him," asked Kalev.<br>"No, I never asked," she said looking down.  
>"Maybe you should, maybe you need the closure," stated Adara.<br>"Maybe you are right," she looked up at her friends and offered them a friendly smile.  
>"Okay, let's go and eat," said Kalev. Adara and Ziva laughed at their friend's eagerness to eat.<p>

The rest of the day was better for Ziva, after talking to her friends she began to feel happier, and started enjoying her day a little more. She was planning to ask her mother the questions that she had been wanting to ask for the past six years. Tonight before she snuck out she was going to get her answers.

Soon the end of the day arrived. She said good bye to her friends and began walking home. Like clock work Bazak and his friends rounded the corner.

"How has your day been, Ziva?" Bazak asked.  
>Ziva put on a realistic fake smile, "I have had a wonderful day, thank you," she said still walking. She, for some reason, had a boost of confidence.<p>

Bazak, Tamid, and Dekel, looked slight taken back by her sudden confidence. Then Bazak said, "Hey, where are you going?" as he jogged to catch up to her.  
>She frowned in confusion slightly, "I am going home," she said slowly.<br>"No your not, not yet," he said as he grabbed he arm. She shrugged off her back pack and gave it to them. All three of them looked at her. They were very confused. Dekel grabbed her and Tamid hit her, while Bakaz went through her back pack.

Tamid was about to throw his fifth punch when they heard some one run up to them, "Hey, leave her alone, get lost," she recognized the voice, "Ziva, is that you?" the three boys got up, dropping her to the ground, and ran away throwing all of her stuff back at where her back pack was.

Ziva pulled her self off of the ground a bit and spat out blood. She heard her bother jog closer to her, "Ziva are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to her. He put a hand on her cheek examining her face for injuries.  
>"Yes, I am fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.<br>"I'm on holidays, well that and the fact that I got half a day off of med school today. I thought that I would come and pick my sisters up from school and spoil them," he said. She smiled.

"Do they do that often?" Ari asked.  
>"Sometimes," she said as he helped her off of the dusty side walk.<br>"That doesn't answer my question, Ziva, why do they do it"  
>"They think that I will retaliate, because Abba is in Mossad. You two told me not to hit people from school or people I know, so I don't," she said as she spat more blood out.<p>

Ari grabbed her lower lip and pulled it back a bit as he tried to work out where he blood was coming from, "You have cut the inside of your lip, it's not very big," he stated.

"Then why is it bleeding so much?" she said after he let her lip go.  
>"Wounds in your mouth, like your tongue, lip, or cheek, bleed a lot. Come on," he said pulling her gently to his car after getting her backpack and its contents from the sidewalk. Once at the car, he grabbed some tissues for her, "let's find Tali,"<br>"She should be..." she stopped to think, "Just over there," she said pointing to her sister.  
>"Wait here, I'll go and get her," Ari said. Ziva walked to the front seat and sat down, doing her seat belt up. Not two minutes later, Ari returned with Tali.<p>

"Okay girls, where to first?" he asked as he began to drive.  
>"You drive to slow, Ari," Ziva told her older half brother. She saw him glare at her from the driver's seat, "I drive by the rules Ziva. Not all of us get into a car with Rivka, I hope she has not begun to teach you to drive," he said.<br>"Actually she has, I will not get my license for a while though," she sounded disappointed.  
>"If she has taught you to drive, you'll never get a license," he said under his breath.<br>"Hey, I heard that," she laughed. Ari and Tali laughed at their sister's easy, care free laugh.

"Ari?" Tali asked.  
>"Yes, Tali?" he replied still chuckling a little bit.<br>"Can we get ice cream?"  
>"Yes, Tali,"<p>

They turned into a side street, "Where are we?" Ziva asked.  
>"We are at one of the places that Abba used to take me to get ice cream. This is one of Israel's best kept secrets," he said, "So you can't tell anyone,"<br>"What do you do, make it your self?" Ziva asked smartly.  
>"Well, I know another place where you can do that, Ziva, if you would like," he replied sarcastically.<br>Ziva turned to face him and stuck her tongue out at him, "I was being sarcastic,"  
>"I know," he stopped the car and Tali was the firs to jump out.<br>"To be honest with you, I don't think she needs anymore sugar," Ziva said.  
>"I think you might be right about that," he replied pulling his wallet from his pocket.<p>

Five minutes later Tali Was walking along the Israeli beach a little in front of Ari and Ziva.  
>"Um, Ari?" she asked after a little while of silence.<br>"Yeah?" he replied.  
>"Why did Ima leave Abba?" she asked him.<br>"Ziva, I honestly don't know, that was seven years ago, I was 14 and I was living with my mother," he said, "I think it had something to do with his work,"  
>"What? She had a problem with him working for his country?"<br>"I would think there is more to it than that Ziva. I'm not really the right person to be asking, you have to ask Abba or your mother,"

"Do you know how she left him?"  
>"Yes, Abba and I do talk. I think they meet each other than got married pretty quickly after they found..." he stopped mid sentence than started again, "that is not the point, I don't think they were the perfect match before they got married, it was rushed," he said. He knew why they rushed to get married but he didn't want to tell her. She knew this.<br>"If they weren't the perfect match wouldn't they know that before hey got married?" she asked.  
>"I guess they were young and in love," he said, trying to deter her from the truth.<br>"Abba was 36 when they got married. Ima was 28. That is not young and in love," she said raising her voice, "Ima may have been younger, but Abba wasn't really. Why did they get married?" she said almost forcefully. Their father had been teaching her well.

"Ziva, you are going to have to ask Rivka or Abba. I cannot answer your questions, it is not my place," he said making him self clear. They had a staring contest for a little while.  
>"Are you coming tonight, when I get home I will have to tell Abba," he said more calmly.<br>She nodded, not speaking to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She was one stubborn young woman.

"Tali," Ari yell to his youngest sister. She stopped and turned around, "We're going," Ari told her, she walked quickly to him. When he turned to where Ziva was standing, he found her already half way back to his car.  
>"What's the matter with Ziva, Ari?" Tali asked.<br>"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied walking towards his car. The whole way back to their house, Ziva stared out the window. Ari was keeping something from her; he was going to pay tonight.

When they arrived at their house, Tali were the first out of the car.  
>"I will see you later," Ari told Ziva.<br>"Goodbye," she said before walking out of the car and into her mother's house.

She put her school stuff in her room and walked to the back door where she could see her mother working in the back yard. She walked out and stood in front of her mother.

"What can I do for you Ziva?" she asked her daughter.  
>"You can start by telling me why you left Abba,"<p>

She sighed, "Ziva, I left him to protect you and your sister. He wanted to make you like him. He showed you a gun and a knife when you were only three years old. That scared me Ziva. He was never there for us; he was not supporting us probably. You and your sister needed a real father," she explained.

"Except now we don't have one at all. We only see him a few times a month," Ziva replied, "Why did you marry him?" she asked.  
>"Ziva I married him because I loved him," Rivka replied quickly.<br>"Liar. I spoke to Ari, he said it was rushed and something about finding something out," Ziva was quick with her re but.  
>Her mother hesitated, "What did you find out?" Ziva already knew the answer; she wasn't stupid and could do the math. But she still wanted to hear it, "What was it?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**

**I would absolutly love to know what you think so far, I know I haven't written much, but I would appreciate to know what you think of my writting - whether you love it, like it, or hate it. I just want to get a picture of how many people are wanting to read or are interested in my story. **

**I won't beg.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own any characters or NCIS, they belong to the rightful owners. Full disclaimer in the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ziva, I will not have this conversation with you right now. You would not understand," Rivka said turning to face her daughter completely.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because, Ziva, the reasons I married have nothing to do with you. Marriage is the bond between two people, a bond I thought your father and I had,"<br>Ziva stood up straighter and held her head up higher, "Seems like a bit of a forceful bond. I don't understand, if there were problems, you would have known about them before hand,"  
>"Your father is a very persuasive man, a trait that you seemed to have acquired and know how to use well, Ziva. Go and do you home work," she said before turning back and continuing what she was doing.<p>

Ziva stormed into her room and slammed the door. Ziva was not stupid. She was 16; her parents married just over 16 and a half years ago. If Ziva's math was right Rivka would have been around three months pregnant with her when she married.

She was the reason they were forced into marriage, most likely from her mother's father, Rivka's father wouldn't have hidden the fact that he was disappointed in her. It would also explain the reason that she never saw her grandparents on her mother's side.

The more Ziva thought about being forced into the marriage, the more it made sense. Ziva could empathize with her mother slightly, she wasn't pregnant, but she knew what it was like to constantly be after your father's approval.

Ziva seemed to get the approval when she achieved something that he encouraged, that is why she continues to train. There was that and the fact that a few years ago when Ziva and Ari were talking. They had worked out that Eli would want both of his daughters to follow in his foot steps, and although Ziva found what she was learning and enjoyed the relief of letting anger out and the adrenaline that coursed through her veins to also be enjoyable, she could see the practical side of it.

She enjoyed learning how to hold and use guns, to be able to aim with deadly accuracy, or to be able to throw a fatal knife.

A strong part of her felt as though she _needed_ to help defend and protect her country. She got this from her father.

She sat on her bed and relived the conversation that she had had with her father not long after they left him...

* * *

><p>Ziva walked the hall to her father's office. It was her second year at her new school; she had built a reputation for herself. An under the radar one. She didn't like being centre of attention so she remained to herself.<p>

One group of people had worked out who she was and who she was related to though. Ziva was ten at the time and didn't know how to fully deal with bullying. Especially when they hit.

She knocked once on the office door and let herself in. Eli saw who it was and stopped what he was doing, giving his short attention to his eldest daughter. He really didn't want to listen to her complain about moving again.

Like the obedient, respectful daughter she was, she stood up straight on the opposite side of his desk and waited for him to address her.

"Yes, Ziva?" he asked.  
>"I want you to teach me how to fight," she said.<br>"I will, all in good time. If I do now your mother will find some way of killing me," he said. Not that he cared, Rivka would never be able to lay a hand on him.  
>"She will not find out," she said stubbornly as always.<p>

He looked at his daughter and felt proud of her. She was asking him to teach her to fight. He had Ari and Eli had plans for him, but to have his daughter want to know how to fight was something completely different.

"Okay," he said not asking questions, "If you can get away from your mother for a few hours on the weekend I will begin to teach you," he said.

As much as he wanted to teach her, he needed her to be intelligent so he could leave his options open for her. So she had to stay in school.

Ziva felt a smile appear on her face. After a few lessons she could finally get her revenge on the group of people that picked her to pick on.

* * *

><p>A few months later she had been expelled from that school after she retaliated and hit back one day. That was how she ended up at her school and when she was told by her father not to use her training at school.<p>

Ziva laughed once at the memory of the look on the guys face when she had hit back.

Ziva thought back to then, back to when she asked her father to teach her to fight. That was the first time Ziva could remember seeing him proud in her. She had seen him proud of Ari and Tali multiple times. It was as if they were his favourites. It pushed her to try harder.

She never questioned a thing that Eli said or did, but when he was trying to get Tali to begin to train, that bothered her.

Tali was like that kid everyone knows that always sees the best in every situation, the one who sees no evil, that after the storm everything will be okay and be as it was before the storm.

Out of Eli's three children, she was the most innocent. She inherited that off her and Ziva's mother. She hadn't been exposed to the real world and that wasn't because she was the youngest and they sheltered her, it was because she only saw what she wanted to, the good.

It bothered her when he tried to recruit her. She remembered her conversation with her brother when she was fourteen, two years ago.

They were sitting on the balcony outside of her brother's room at her father's house, watching the day go by.

"I do not want Tali to become like him, Ari, her soul is too pure, to innocent to become like him," She knew what her father could be like to people, especially officers and other workers from his work, she didn't believe that with his family, but it did not matter. She didn't want Tali to be burdened with what properly trained officers were capable of.  
>"I know, she does not understand. I don't think Abba does either, he wants you too," he replied.<br>"He can have me, I just don't want him to have Tali for that purpose," she said, "Tali wouldn't know what to do with herself. She deserves a better life than Mossad could offer. She deserves to have a husband, a family," she finished.

She saw him nod, "And you don't?"  
>"I didn't say that, but there are people out there who would prefer to be with Tali over me. She deserves a lot more than in do, I am too rebellious, and she hasn't seen what the real world holds, she doesn't want to see that so she doesn't," Ziva explained  
>"That is not the only reason, is it?" he asked.<br>"No. I know that I am too far gone to be able to prevent it. I enjoy the guns and the action and the knives and the adrenaline. I have been around him longer; I am too much like him. If she were to die out there, I do not know what I would do," she explained.

He nodded again, understandably.

She had a plan, "Maybe, you could talk to Abba, tell him to leave Tali, to put all of his focus into me. I would get a lot more out of it," he looked at his sister, "I mean you know why a few years ago why I wanted him to teach me to fight. But the other night I was thinking and realised that I was doing it more because if I tried harder he would focus on me more than Tali,"

He did not wish this on either of her sisters. He also knew that if Eli didn't have at least one of his daughters he would fight for full custody. Rivka deserved to see her children. Even if it was only one.

If he had to choose which of his sisters would continue with their fathers excessive training it would be Ziva.

She had a bigger sense of patriotism, nationalism. She was more comfortable with the 'boyish' things that the job would include and for some strange reason, she had a natural talent with aim, any sort of gun or knife. She could pick up any gun or knife and be able to hit a target in the bulls eye give or take two or three centimetres. The point was Ziva would get more out of it, would do a better job, and more importantly be able to cope with it. She in a way was a lot stronger than Tali.

Tali had big brains; she would be a doctor or get into a career with high paying money helping the less fortunate. Not that Ziva didn't, she was also smart, and she was also more then capable of getting into any of those jobs. The kindness and compassion came from Tali and Ziva's mother. They both had it. Tali just had more.

He nodded again, "I will speak to him. I won't say those exact things but I will make sure she doesn't get harassed by Abba. I don't think he would appreciate being told his eldest daughter doesn't want her sister in because she would blame her self if anything were to happen. He would see it as one thing: weakness,"

She fell back onto her bed landing on her back and thought about her parents.

She knew that sneaking out of her mother's house every other night wasn't nice; she had a feeling that if her mother were to find out Ziva would be all but dead, metaphorically specking.

A part of her also knew that in whatever Ziva decide to excel in her mother would all ways support her, even if Rivka didn't approve of it. She knew that sneaking out and training with her father would make her mother disappointed in her, but she would accept it and offer to help. It was just the sort of person Rivka was.

Eli on the other hand was a harder man to impress. She never got encouragement or support from him when she used to dance. He only wanted one thing from her, and now he was getting it.

Eli would only offer support and approval when it was an activity that he approved of. She had to fight for his approval, which is why she snuck out, why she did what ever it was he wanted to please him. And still - to Ziva - it never felt as though it was good enough, she didn't feel like she was making her father proud, no matter how much she tried, no matter how much she succeeded, it was never good enough.

Ziva sat up retrieved her bag and began her homework. She lost track of time when she heard her mother call her for dinner.

She walked through the house until she reached the dining room, where she took her seat and ate in silence. She heard her mother and sister try to make small talk with her, but Ziva was giving her Mother the cold shoulder and didn't want to talk to Tali, because once she started she was almost impossible to stop.

After dinner she told her mother and sister that she was going to bed. She walked up to her room and looked out the window: sunset. Still light enough to walk. She got changed into her three quarter black pants, deep purple t-shirt, and sneakers.

She waited a few more minutes before walking to her already closed door and locked it, and then she walked to her window. She carefully opened the window then popped the fly screen from its place in the frame. She climbed through the window and sat the fly screen on the frame so it looked like nothing had been tampered with and walked down the road to her fathers place.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli is in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, Eli is in this chapter. **

**I must warn you, I don't like Eli, I have no disrepcet for anyone else's views, this is just my idea. The way i have framed him might be as sort of evil, and since I haven't finished writing this story yet I don't know if that is going to change or not, especially since I have the main plot then write around that and even then I don't even plan that i just write the timeline fillers.**

**I have to thank my reviewer, and the story's subscribers. It's very much appreciated:D**

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me, full disclaimer in the first chapter. **

* * *

><p>It took 20 minutes for Ziva to walk to her fathers place. She knocked quickly and precisely three times then waited a few seconds before the door opened.<p>

"Ziva," he said before stepping aside to allow her through the door.  
>"Good evening, Abba,"<p>

She continued to walk to the room where most of her training sessions were usually held until she felt an arm on her upper arm, "Ziva, I want to talk to you about something," said her father. Ziva looked up at Eli and frowned in confusion.

She let him direct her to the dinning room which her brother was also in, "Is everything okay?" she asked looking between the both of them. Ari looked at their father, "You shouldn't do this," he murmured.  
>"Shouldn't do what?" Ziva demanded.<br>"I am happy with your progress, Ziva. I would appreciate it if you would do me a favour?" he father said. Ziva nodded non-committed.

"It is too dangerous, father," he said.  
>"It is not too dangerous. I know Ziva can do this, it is why I'm asking Ziva not Tali," Eli agued back.<p>

This happened often. They would fight about her as if she was in the room. She had learnt to tune it out most of the time, but she still found it strange that they could all of a sudden forget about her...

"I'll do it," Ziva spoke up for the first time in the conversation not even knowing what they were talking about.  
>"Excellent, Ziva. You want to work for Mossad after high school, yes?" Eli said. Ari was glaring at him.<br>"Yes," Ziva replied, ignoring her brother's disapproving stare.  
>"Women need to work for two years with the IDF," he paused. Ziva nodded making it clear that she understood. She already knew this.<br>"I want you to start in the IDF soon," he stated.  
>She nodded then hesitated, "Why do you want me to start early?" she asked.<br>"I need eyes on the inside, Ziva. I wouldn't trust anyone else. I know that you can do this," he said.

Ziva straightened up, held her head up high, and said, "Yes," with a nod.  
>"Good, that's what I want to hear,"<p>

"Abba, what will I be learning to night?" she asked him. This was the part that she really wanted to get into. He told her to wait before walking out of the room and returning a short while later with a few types of guns, "I am going to teach you how to aim with these properly," he said. Ziva's face lit up.

Round after round was fired at moving and still targets, almost all of them dead on target. If they were off they were off by a few centimetres at the most. She had her brother and father watch over her and correct her as she made unnoticeable or careless mistakes. She really enjoyed using the different types of weapons. It was the best and most interesting part of the training with her relatives.

Of course her father wouldn't allow her to use the weapons especially the guns until she was fourteen, but she suspected Ari had something to do with that. She had seen them before, and when she was at her father's house before he had gotten home once she had picked the lock on the cabinet where her father keeps them and she had held them. Being thirteen at the time, for the rest of the night she felt unstoppable and her ego had grown to more than twice its usual size. She had thought she had gotten away with it. That was until Ari asked her why she was acting invincible and she had lied to him. Ari seemed to be one of the very few people, her sister, and her friends being the other people, who could always tell when she was lying. He dobbed on her and Eli had grounded her, and Eli never punished her, he left that to her mother. The only effective way that he could punish her was the disapproval that he saw, he didn't know this though, but she kept it hidden. When he had grounded her all she saw was part amusement, a bit of surprise (he wasn't aware she could pick locks) and a tiny bit of pride that she could fool them to believe that she never would do such a thing. She never went near that cabinet again. She was too scared of loosing her father's approval that she had worked so hard to get in the first place.

So this was huge. It had been three, nearly four years ago since she had handled a gun. She was excited and shocked when she had aimed with little difficulty and hit the targets with deadly accuracy. When she turned to her father to see what he thought she was a little disappointed when she saw the emotionless mask he usually wore. She missed the brief flash of pride that crossed his face, she concluded. Especially when she turned to look at her brother and he – who usually had wore an emotionless mask around their father – was waring nothing but shock and surprise at the almost perfectly rounds she had put in the plastic mannequin. She was happy with that response. She moved to the next target.

Three hours later Ziva had to return to her mother's house. Her father walked Ari and Ziva to the door, "When the date gets closer I will brief you on your first assignment," he said as he said good night.

"Okay, Good night, Abba," she replied as she followed Ari to his car.  
>"What the hell are you thinking Ziva," Ari asked suddenly, startling Ziva.<br>"I am taking the mission. He said he wouldn't trust anyone else with the mission. Abba said that I was the only one who could pull it off," she justified her decision.  
>"He didn't say that, Ziva," Ari knew that Eli had something planned; and he had a feeling that it wouldn't work out well for Ziva.<br>"He did, just not in as many words," she said indifferently.  
>"He didn't say any of those words at all," Ari quickly replied.<br>"Yes he did. He told me that he wouldn't trust any one else," she snapped.  
>"Okay, I'll give you that one," he said, "But when in the entire conversation did he say that you were the only one who could pull it off?" he pulled up down the road from her house and Ziva quickly jumped out of he car.<p>

"You do not believe I can do it," she said, it wasn't a question.  
>"No, that's not what I said. I know you'll be able to. But Ziva you have agreed to something that you haven't even been fully briefed on yet, it could be really dangerous, this could kill you. I don't want to loose my sister to my father,"<br>"There are plenty things that could kill me every day. There are people dying for their country right now. If I die helping my country I would be happy, no matter how much of a violent or painful death it could be. I would die knowing I did every thing I could've for my country," she almost yelled. As she finished talking she slammed the car door and jogged back to her house.

She removed the fly screen again and climbed back through her window and collapsed onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up and changing into her pyjamas.

She lied in her bed thinking of what she had practiced and what her father had told her. She already knew how to handle the guns that she was given to shoot, but her aim was a little off, which would hopefully get better in the coming weeks.

He father trusted her with a task that she would complete successfully. She would not let her father down as if she had done on occasions before.

She would do it for her father.  
>She would do it for her country.<p>

With that thought she forgot all Ari told her today and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If the next few chapters seem a bit jumpy, that's probably because they are. I got a bit stuck and had a moment of writer's block, so I started writing a different story, which i might post after I have a few more chapters written. <strong>

**I will probably - after this - write Tony/Ziva stories, maybe with a few single character stories here and there, because those two are awesome and I believe that they will get together soon. I have a probably unrealistic idea of how.**

**Thanks again to the story's subscribers and reviewer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**I would really love to know what you think about this story, I am open to any critisim, just nothing mean. If you want to see something specific in this story tell me and I will see if I can fit it in anywhere. **

**Trust me after the next few chapters it gets more interesting.**

**I have to say, I have no idea how big Eli's basement is, so lets just pretend that he has a whole different floor there.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, full disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

><p>She woke up a little later than usual the next morning. It was Saturday, she justified to her self. It was only an hour later. She put her sneakers and running t shirt and shorts on and left the house in favour for her usually daily run.<p>

She half way through her run when she saw her two good friends approaching. They were talking and laughing together. Adara looked up first seeing her, "Hey, Ziva," she said loud enough so Ziva could hear her. She ran a little faster to reach her friends.

"Good morning, Adara, Kalev," she said with an elated smile.  
>"You seem in a better mood today?" Kalev asked.<br>"Yes I am thank you," she replied, turning to walk with her friends back the way she came.  
>"Did you ask your mother about your father," asked Adara.<br>"Well... Yes, but she did not tell me anything," she said sounding a little defeated.  
>"Than what's got you in a good mood?" she asked.<br>"I found out that Abba thinks that I am the only person he would trust with something that I'm not allowed to share," she said, happy again.  
>"That's good," Kalev said, then a confused look crossed his face, "I thought you weren't allowed to see him?"<br>"Just because I'm not allowed does not mean I don't see him,"

They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. She walked in the door when she heard her mother's relieved gushes of her name, "Ziva, where have you been, I have been worried,"  
>"Ima, I went for a run, like I do every weekend," she replied.<br>"I wasn't talking about then; I was talking about last night. You had your door locked," she said.

"I wanted the privacy that I am entitled too," she said as she walked past her mother guiding her friends to her room.  
>"So why can't you tell us what your father is going to get you to do?" asked Kalev.<br>"Well I guess I could tell you a little detail..." she said teasingly.  
>"Come on then Ziva, tell us," pleaded Adara.<br>"Okay. You know how I plan to join Mossad after school?" she began. Her friends nodded.  
>"Well I need to work in the IDF for two years before hand. Abba is going to put me in IDF early and pull a few strings as long as I do something for him," she said.<p>

Adara's mouth dropped open, "So you're going to get in before us?" she said shocked.  
>"Probably," Ziva replied.<br>"You know, Ziva, sometimes I hate that your father knows people in high places," Kalev said. Ziva smiled at him.  
>"I could pull some strings to. If you'd like? I technically know people in high places too," Ziva said.<p>

Adara stood up and started looking around Ziva's room, "What are you looking for?" Ziva asked her friend.  
>"Something to do," she said, "You have no interesting games,"<br>"I don't play games, Adara," Ziva said as she rolled her eyes.  
>"Let's go and pull a prank on you sister," said Kalev.<br>"Oh, I like that idea," Ziva said conspiringly.

* * *

><p>It was once again the time that Ziva would sneak out. Her friends had left and the dishes were done. When she arrived at her father's house he put her straight into training.<p>

It was more physical this time. It began with laps of the house's basement until Ziva could no longer take it, "I need to stop," she told her father, taking deep breaths to try and catch her breath, while she was still running. It was a hot night. Hotter than it had been in a while.

"Bad luck Ziva, you need to be able to do this," he said, "Keep running," he ordered.  
>"Let me have some water at least," she said.<br>"Keep running," he repeated. She kept running.

Eli watches his daughter continuously run. To his surprise her running was kept at a constant pace, never once faulting, even when she was speaking.

He kept her running for another ten minutes. She began to walk over to the bench where her water was, when Eli grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, silently questioning him. He stared her down, "Over to the weapons, take your pick, and then shoot the targets," he said, "I want you to run this Ziva, a constant pace. If you were being chased you wouldn't stop for water, or begin walking,"

She took off again. Grabbed the gun she shot best with the night before and shot all targets three times. Then she was faced with moving targets. She pretended they were real people after her.

She moved to the side and hid behind a wall that was jutting out. She shot the moving targets as well. She pocketed the gun.

"Now Ziva go to Ari," she sprinted over to her older more skilled brother and when she reached him he began fighting her. Not hitting hard enough in places that are easily seen but harder in places that were.

She skilfully dodged most of his advances before gaining the upper hand, tripping him over and delivering a few punches in return then pinning him to the ground before holding the gun to his neck. Her father than called her off and threw her water bottle at her.

She didn't think she had ever been so thankful for water. She finished half of the bottle before her father began to speak. She sat down on the bench, "You are almost ready. You can put all of your skills together effectively and can take down people stronger than you are. When are your next school holidays?" Eli asked.

"A few weeks," she replied still panting.  
>"With a few more trainings like that and your briefing, you'll be ready by then," he told her. She nodded once taking another drink from her water bottle.<br>"You can take her home now Ari," Eli said as he walked out.

There was no "Well done Ziva," or any sort of praise. She looked at Ari as she put her belongings back in her bag. She was glad she didn't have to do anymore training the next day or go to school. She would be sore when she woke up in the morning.

"Ready Ziva?" her brother asked.  
>"Yes,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think, or any improvements you think need to be made.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**This is more of a filler, but it will get a lot more interesting in the next few chapters as I work it up to the actual mission.**

**Could I ask all you a favour? I know I said I wouldn't beg, but if you like this story, please is the first story I published, and I wasn't expecting a lot, especially since I was sort of experimenting with writing Ziva's character which is part of the reason why it is purily a Ziva story.**

**So please tell me if you like it or if you hate it. Tell me if there is something you would like to see and I will fit it in somewhere. The other chapter's I've written so far can be changed, I write it then before I publish, I go back and change and add a lot more to it, so it would be easy to suit it to what you would like to read.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Full disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sunday didn't past as it usually did; she would usually sleep in till late, and then went for a quick run. Sundays were the days she took easy.<p>

This morning she felt sore. Her muscles ached like they used to when she first started training. She hurt all over from the stress she put her body under that night.

When she woke up she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't bring herself to get up. It wasn't because she didn't want too. She knew that if she didn't get up and pretend that she wasn't aching all over her mother would find out that she snuck out.

She kicked back the covers on her bed and slowly climbed out. She carefully walked down the hall, being careful not to move in a way to put the wrong amount of pressure on her legs.

Other than that, the day went normally. Her mother didn't pick up on a thing. Instead of being outside like she usually did she stayed inside, every now and then her mother would ask her why she wasn't out side, to which Ziva replied she had homework.

After a few hours of her mother bothering her she stood from her desk and locked her door. Then she tried to stretch the stiff muscles of her body. When she started to stretch it was extremely painful. After a few minutes of holding the one stretch the pain would ease and then she'd push it further.

Throughout the following days her stiff muscles began to ease the more she used them. Monday's were her favourite days, lesson wise. She was in every class with one, of not both, of her friends. Her teachers didn't seem to like this fact.

According to her last report, the teachers that she had on Monday's commented that all three of them were constantly disruptive or distracted.

At about lunch she got a message on her phone from her brother. It said not to worry about training because their father had to work late.

"Ziva," said Adara, gaining her attention, "Are you coming tonight? I am going to the movies,"

"Who else is coming?" asked Ziva.

"I'll ask Kalev to, Ima wants me out of the house tonight. Although I don't know why,"

"Your parents are still married..." Ziva replied cheekily.

"Ew, Ziva, that's disgusting," Adara said.

"What ever. Go and ask Kalev," she ordered.

Kalev walked over to them as they put their books in their lockers.

"Ask Kalev what?" he asked, talking about himself in third person.

"Movies tonight, you coming?" Adara asked.

"Sure," he said quickly.

"I'll go too," said Ziva.

When she got home she told her mother and got ready to leave. She hadn't been to the cinema in ages. Movies weren't usually her thing; she would prefer to read a decent book. But being with her friends would make it enjoyable. Kalev would probably tell Adara and her off for continuously talking through out the movie.

He might not enjoy movies like some others, but when there was a movie on he would watch it with enthusiasm.

A few hours later, after Ziva finished her homework, she got changed into her deep blue jeans and a brown three quarter sleeve top with black ankle boots that had a small block heel, the top of the boots were covered from her jeans. She loosely plated her hair and waited. She looked at herself in the mirror, compared to what she usually wore, what she was wearing was quite feminine

A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Ziva ran out of her room and through the hall and opened the door for her friend. Adara was wearing a pale pink t-shirt, a light blue skirt that came down to just above her knees and black flats. This was nothing different to what she usually wore.

"Ima," Ziva yelled through the house, "I'm going now," she finished and closed the door. They walked to Adara's car which had her mother driving. Ziva opened the back seat door, "Shalom, Hava," she greeted her friend's mother.

"Shalom," she said in return.

The ride from Ziva's house to Kalev's was quick. They didn't live that far from each other. Then it was another five minutes to the cinema.

They got out of the car and got their ticket then walked to the movie theatre their movie was in. They took their seats and Adara quickly began talking.

"Ziva, guess what," she said.

"What?" she really didn't feel like playing the guessing game.

Adara pouted, "Remember the guy that I like?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah, Nate," she said recalling the conversation they had a while back.

"Well he asked me out," she said excitedly.

This time Kalev spoke, "Then why are you here with us instead of him?" he asked. Ziva laughed.

"He said he's free on the weekend," Adara replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Shh, the movie is starting," said Kalev, as the lights dimmed and before Adara could answer.

They walked out of the movie once it finished. They were waiting outside for Adara's mother to come and pick them up, it was too dark and Ziva refused to walk home in the dark. She wasn't scared of the dark she just knew that it was more dangerous than walking during the day, and the horror movie that Kalev chose didn't help her superstitions.

After five minutes Adara's car pulled up in front of them and the climbed in the car. The car trip home felt quicker than the one leaving to the movies.

Ziva was he first one to be dropped off. She said goodnight to the three people in the car and walked her door. It was just before midnight; Ziva assumed that no one would be still awake. So it surprised her to find her sister sitting on her bed when she opened her bedroom door.

Ziva turned the light on and looked at her sister, she looked like she had been crying.

"What's he matter, Tali?" she asked.

"You snuck out of the house the other night and the night before," she accused. Ziva sighed; she really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went to Abba's house," she stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I can, it is really none of your business," she said.

"I heard you talking to Ari the other night, and he rang me today telling me what Abba was going to get you to do," Ziva looked at her sister and then looked at her door, making sure it was closed.

"What did he say?" it was Ziva's turn to ask questions.

"He said you were going to go to IDF early if you did a favour for Abba. He said that you accepted," Ziva watched helplessly as he sister's eyes began to become glassy, "He said that if you go, there's a chance that if your caught they will kill you," she started to cry, "I don't want you to go, Ziva, I don't want you to die,"

Ziva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She walked over to sit next to her sister and wrap Tali in her arms, "I will not die, Tali, because I will not be caught," she told her. Tali lent into her sister's hug and put her head on Ziva's shoulder, "how do you know?" she said, her voice was muffled against Ziva's shoulder but Ziva could still make it out.

"Because I know," she said, it wasn't truth, but it wasn't a lie, "Can you do me a favour though Tali?" when she felt Tali nod she continued, "Don't tell Ima, please," she said, Tali nodded again. Tali broke away from her sister's hold and stood up. She said goodnight and walked to her room.

After her sister left, Ziva got changed into her pyjamas and laid down on her bed. She began to feel guilty; she had just promised her sister something that she may not be able to keep. She didn't know what the mission was exactly, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew her brother was right; it would be dangerous.

With that, she concluded that there would be a chance that her cover would be compromised, that if that were to happen then there was an extremely good chance that she wouldn't get out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, any critisim is welcome as well.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this after I went to my boxing class which is why there is reference to it, I couldn't think of anything else...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went the same; her father had to work late every night for the week. Ziva had nothing to do; she finished her homework every night, first thing. Then she walked with the book she was currently reading and sat on the chair under the veranda for the rest of the night. With the extra free time that she had, she finished three books in a few nights.<p>

After a short text message from her brother telling her that he father had the week off she openly announced to her mother that this was going to be one of the weekends that she would spend with her father. Rivka couldn't argue against her because she couldn't deny Eli the privilege of seeing their children, no matter how much she didn't want Ziva seeing him.

Tali wanted to go to, but both Rivka and Ziva told her that it was only Ziva going.

Ziva was picked up by her brother later during the day, she hadn't trained all week, and she was looking forward to it now.

When they arrived at Eli's house he directed them both Ari and Ziva to the dining room where he had a few folders on the table. She sat down next to her brother, while her father sat at the head of the table next to Ziva.

"This folder contains the details of your mission Ziva," he said. She went to grab the folder, only to be stopped by her brother, "Ziva," he hissed warningly at her. He father glared at Ari, laid a hand on the folder, and then continued speaking, "Once you have the folder and have looked at it you cannot back out. So are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Abba," she said straightening up and looking her father square in the eyes.

He removed her hand and Ziva picked up the folder and skimmed through it while her father explained it, "Mossad believes there is somebody within the IDF selling strategies to our enemies. Our main suspect is him," he said as he shuffled through a few papers, pulling out a photo of a man looking no older than 24 years of age. His name was printed at the bottom of his photo, Aaron Kasher. In the photo Ziva noticed that he did look quite rebellious, but he didn't look like the type that would sell strategies to other countries. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Your mission will be to get in, blend in. For a few days you will do the same things that they do, you will be placed in the same area that he is in, after a few days I want you to begin to get close to him, to get him to trust you. Get him to admit why he is selling them," he told her, "You need to get in, get him to admit why he did it and then get out and report to me. I don't know how long it will take but you will be able to do this," he finished.

When she nodded and put the folder on back on the table after she had read the main details, her father told her to put her bags in her room.

She walked up the stairs and placed her bags at the end of the bed and opened the window slightly. When she walked down the stairs she heard her brother and father talking, she back tracked a bit so they couldn't see her.

"What have you got planned?" she heard Ari ask.

"What do you mean?" he father replied.

"Why are you sending Ziva on this mission, why not a professional, one from Mossad?"

"It is time for Ziva to prove herself. There is someone in there who is selling our strategies and it is a simple mission one that Ziva is ready for," her father explained.

"That's not all, you have something else planned," Ari said, it wasn't a question.

Ziva chose that moment to finish walking down the stairs. She pretended that she didn't hear any of their conversation, "What are we doing now?" she asked looking between her two relatives.

"Ari, take Ziva to the training room, continue from where we finished the other day. I have to work out the finer details of your mission,"

Eli's children both nodded and then walked to the room she spent most of her time with her father in.

"You know he has something else planned, right?" Asked Ari. He pulled out the boxing gloves and pads for a warm up, "I don't believe that he does. If he says that this is the way I will prove myself, than I will do it," she made it clear with a subtle hint that she heard their conversation. She took the gloves off of him and put them on, "For someone who is extremely intelligent and not a push over, you cannot see what is happening, and he is going to use you to his advantage. What is it you want to get from him, what is it that you want to achieve?" he said. She punched the pad with force, "I want to do something for my country," she said as she continued to punch the pads her brother held: left, right, left, right. She didn't say anything else on the matter even though Ari was still asking questions.

About am hour later he father came in, "I have the date of when your mission will commence," she stopped hitting her brother and turned to her father.

"When?" she asked.

"Two weeks. You will do it in the end of year holidays, the holidays that go for two months. It will begin of the week after your seventeenth birthday," he said.

"Okay," she said turning back to face her brother and hitting the pads more.

After a few more minutes of this, Eli made them change activity. She ran laps, fought against her father and brother, shot targets, basically the same as it was a few nights ago. She was getting better. 9 times out of 10 she could hit the targets in the right places. She wasn't being taken down by her brother as much, and she could run for longer at a faster pace.

The rest of her weekend was spent preparing and training her for her very first mission. When she returned to her mother's house she went straight to the shower and turned the water to hot. All of her muscles were sore again she found that the hot water somewhat soothed the tension a little.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided not to update until I can see that this story is getting a response. I have another story published that is getting a good response and I am going to put my energy into that so I can continue to get the same response out of it. I like this story and in another two chapters it is more interesting than exploring the relationships between the characters. I hope to be able to continue this but I won't until I can see some sort of response. <strong>

**Sorry to those of you who are following and enjoying this story, but I am not going to use my time to upadate a story that isn't getting any response. I know people are visiting the story, I don't know if they are interested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter seven.**

**I'm not sure about this chapter, but it really starts to get interesting from here on in.**

**What happens in this chapter could be a touchy subject for some of you, if you are one of those people, I don't mean to offend you or anyone else by what I write.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Full disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>The few weeks went by fast and soon enough I was the week leading up to her birthday.<p>

On Monday she walked into school to be greeted by Adara, "Guess what," she said.  
>"I don't know," Ziva replied.<br>"It's the tenth of November. Its two days until your birthday,"  
>"Yes I am aware of that. You seem more excited about the fact then I do," she said. She turned to her friend and glared at her, "What are you planning?"<br>"Nothing Ziva. I just have the best present for you," she said.  
>"I thought I said no presents,"<br>"I don't care,"

The bell rang to signify the start of the day, "I found out when I start my mission," Ziva said in a hushed voice low enough that only Adara could hear her.  
>"Really? When?" Adara asked her in the same tone.<br>"I'll tell you later," she said as she saw someone approach their desk.

"Hello, Ziva," said Bazak. Ziva rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to look at Bazak, "hello," she said. Adara remained silent.  
>"What are you doing tonight?" he asked her.<br>"I am going to my father's house,"  
>"Maybe you should ditch your father," he said.<br>"Yeah, why is that?"  
>"No reason," he said starting to walk away, "By the way, you look good today, David,"<p>

He walked away; Ziva looked down and examined her front. Nothing was different. She wore the same kind of cloths that she did every other day, she didn't do anything different to her hair, and she didn't wear makeup.

She had to wait a few hours before Adara and herself were alone. It was lunch time and they were both walking aimlessly around the school grounds.

"Come on tell me," Adara demanded.  
>"What?" said Ziva being brought back from her thoughts?<br>"Tell me when you go on your top secret mission that only your father trusts you with,"  
>"Oh. I go Monday, I start when the holidays do. I don't think he wants me to miss school," she said.<p>

They walked in silence for a little while longer, "you will come back?" asked Adara.  
>"Yes," Ziva replied knowing what she was talking about.<br>"But aren't missions like this dangerous?"  
>"Yes, but it doesn't matter, I am still doing it," Ziva said. She really didn't want to argue with her friend.<p>

The school day went as usual, but by the end of the day all she wanted to do was go home. She began walking home expecting to run into Bazak and his side kicks. She was surprised when she saw only Bazak turn the corner.

"Hi, Ziva," he greeted in a cheerful tone.  
>"Good afternoon," she said politely.<br>"Can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked. Taken back a little bit, Ziva confusedly abided.  
>"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked. He ignored her, "I meant what I said earlier, you do look good,"<p>

She wasn't sure whether she should feel flattered or alert from this over-weekend change in attitude to her, "I am wearing nothing different than I usually do," she said.  
>"There's something different. I can't put my finger on it though," he said as he stepped closer to her. She froze watching him, trying to read him.<p>

He brought a hand up and gently stroked her cheek. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; she had never experienced this from anyone, which came as a surprise to some people.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. He stepped closer to her again, this time she moved back, backing away from him, "what are you doing?" she asked him.

He took another step forward, she took another back. He brought his hand to her face again and put the hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear. At this she took another step back, hitting the wall behind her.

"I'm not meaning to scare you," he whispered as he cradled her head in his hand, bringing his lips to her's.

She did nothing; she was almost in a state of shock. She had never been kissed and now she was being kissed by someone that she hated and was pretty sure they hated her.

He lent into her more, pushing her back to the wall and his body closer to her's. She began to panic, not because she was scared, but because she felt she was going to get into something she couldn't get out of. She felt his free hand - the one not holding her head - move to her waist and then move around to her lower back, where it stayed.

She could feel her body warning her telling her it was time to get out of the mess that she had fount herself in. She could try to run, but the way he was holding her would make it hard. She could also try and push him off of her. If that didn't work, she concluded, she would have to hit him.

She moved her hands to his chest where she pushed him away, and off of her. This all happened in matter of seconds. He pulled back a little bit but didn't release his grip on her, "Please let me go," she asked in a non demanding tone.

He lent in again. This time she wasn't going to let him kiss her again. She punched him with all of the force she could muster in the limited space she had, the punch landed on his nose making a sickening crunching sound.

He released his grip on her and brought his hands to nose where blood was pouring out, and fell over his feet landing on the dusty ground.

She walked over towards him, "Never do that again. Next time it won't be your nose," she said menacingly, threateningly, "I don't like making a habit of hitting people. Except when they deserve it,"

She walked away from him, leaving him on the ground like he had done so many times before. Walking away she felt like a bigger and strong person. Not because she had hit someone, but because she had stood up for herself. It was something she knew she could do, but she didn't, her father told her not to hit people from school just ignore them, but she was not going to be treated like she just was, she was not going to let some low life take advantage of her, she had to defend herself.

She was a strong person - mentally, emotionally, and physically - but she did as she was told, took all anyone said or did to her lightly and ignored them. But what was she meant to do if that was happening. She knew she had the power, she knew she had the ability. She wasn't going to stand by and let him use her in that way.

For the first time, she actually fully believed that she could accomplish the mission that her father gave her. She believed it with no doubts what so ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, Please. I would really appreciate it. I do like reading what you think of my story. Even just a 'good job' or an 'I didn't like it much' or something in between.<strong>

**Thanks to those who are reading, and to those of you who are following this story :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short chapter... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Ziva lay in bed early the next morning, she hadn't slept much during the night, and she had too much on her mind. She rolled over from her back to her side to look at her clock. It was 3:00am. She returned home from her fathers place at around 11:00pm, the training didn't feel as hard this time. Maybe it was because she was distracted, maybe it was because she was getting used to the training, maybe it was both.<p>

She turned back on to her back and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about the day before events and the plans for the next week.

What happened with Bazak scared her, she wouldn't admit it, but she was only human and it did scare her. He had never made an advance on her like that, to see him alone with out his side kicks had never happened before. Twice in the same day she had seen him without them. It worried her that this might not be the last time he attempts to do that.

She knew why she couldn't get to sleep. She was too wound up, she found herself worrying over the day that had just been and about what she was about to get her self into. She knew that she may not be able to keep her promise to her friend and her sister. Only five people knew she was going. The one person who perhaps needed to know the most didn't.

If she died while on the mission, without telling her mother, her mother would never get closer, she would find out how but it wouldn't be the same. She would feel betrayed, like Ziva didn't trust her enough. That was far from the truth. Ziva knew that telling her mother would result in banning Ziva from going. Ziva wouldn't have that, she is her own person who can make her own decisions, she concluded.

She fell into a short uneasy sleep only to be woken up by her alarm what felt like a few minutes later. She turned and hit her alarm, when it didn't turn off she all but threw it of the night stand and attempted to get back to sleep.

Her mother rushed into her room. When she saw her daughter sprawled out, lying on her stomach with her face turned to the side. She was a bit surprised, Ziva always got up before her alarm, and she immediately suspected the worst. She walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. This slightly jolted the bed causing Ziva to wake for a millisecond then quickly falling back to sleep. She put her hand on Ziva's back and shook her a little. Ziva woke and all but jumped out of her bed, "Are you okay?" asked her mother.

Ziva lied her head back down onto her pillow, closed her eyes, and nodded. She looked at her daughter doubtfully, "Then what is a matter Ziva?" she asked.

"Tired," she heard Ziva's muffled voice say, "I'll be up in a minute,"

"Okay," she said and walked out as Ziva fell back to sleep.

_This is what lack of sleep does to you_ Ziva told herself as she dragged herself out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she quickly got changed and raced down the halls to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest suitable food for breakfast.

She finished eating and then realize that she wasn't as late as she thought she was, Tali was still in her pyjamas and her long dark curly hair was still a mess.

"Wow, and I thought I was late she said," cheekily smiling at her sister, who glared back. Tali was not a morning person, but she was extremely good at multitasking and Ziva knew that she would be ready in around five minutes.

Ziva had been asked by multiple people in the past week what she wanted to do for her birthday and she kept saying that she didn't want to do anything; Ziva didn't like to be centre of attention. It was now one day from her 17th birthday and she still had nothing planned. She saw it as just any other day, just another day older.

When she told this to Adara and Kalev their mouths dropped open and they stared at her, "Seriously?" asked Kalev, putting his food on the bench they were sitting on.

"Yes. I don't think I have been excited for my birthday since I was about ten. It's not that I don't see the point in it, it's just that I don't want to be celebrated," she explained, "I will not be doing anything this year because I won't be here on the week end, I will be preparing for my mission. Which you can't tell anyone about," she finished.

"You don't want to be celebrated?" exclaimed a shocked Adara.

"No, I don't like the attention," Ziva said.

"Right then. When does your assignment finish?" she then asked.

"Whatever you're planning, Adara, get it out of you head," she said, reading her friend.

"Answer the question," Adara demanded back.

"I don't know. It could be a few weeks; it could be a few months,"

"Fine," said a defeated and now slightly grumpy Adara, "Just tell us when you get back,"

Ziva nodded. Kalev rolled his eyes.

That night at her fathers house, she found out she wouldn't be using an alias as her cover but her cover would still be deep. Her father told her that it would be hard to fond her true identity without someone tipping them off or running a facial recognition, and even then, Ziva doubted whether she was even in that system.

The only problem was that if she was made, then she would be in a lot of trouble, which was her greatest concern. Her father told her not to worry. That everyone on first missions would go through the same thing.

Tonight it was only Eli and Ziva, Ari was out. They didn't know why, but Ziva suspected it was his new girlfriend that no one knew about and Ziva only suspected. Eli got her straight into training, it didn't progressively get harder this time, Ziva noticed, it was harder straight away and kept getting harder every time they started a new activity. He pushed Ziva to her limits.

"I think you're ready," Eli told her at the end of the training. Those four words meant more to her than Eli could begin to imagine. Ari arrived at the same time that her training finished. She climbed into his car and he drove back to her mother's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will really make me update quicker, so please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, This is nothing much, just about her birthday.**

**I have got one review for the past two chapters - That makes me really happy :D - but can I please get at least two for this chapter, maybe one because nothing interesting happens, Two would be better. **

**I know that this story might be a little dry, but you have to remeber that this is like one of the first stories that I have written, and I for some reason decided to choose (In my opinion) one of the hardest characters to write. Trust me - she tops the list, followed by Abby. So please cut me a little slack. I hate begging for reviews and it makes me sound desprate but all I want is to know what you think of this.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Soon enough her birthday came around. She lied in bed thinking of the day that had just been.<p>

* * *

><p>Her birthday was nothing much. It was small, only family and a few close friends. He father didn't come but her brother did. Her birthday celebration was just dinner after school at her mother's house. Her brother brought her a card from her father.<p>

Most of her relatives didn't know what to get her so they gave her money or books knowing that she liked to read. People from her father's side had sent gifts. Her friends also gave her books and other small gifts.

She spent the time before her friends arrived listening to her grandparents on her father's side tell her stories about what had happened in their and the country's past. Ziva wasn't one hundred percent sure why they were allowed in, but she didn't dispute it. Tali listened as well but didn't find it anywhere near as interesting as Ziva did.

When the stories were told to her she would remember them and even though she had heard and listened to them since she could remember she would always ask for her favourite stories. When she listened to her grandparents she would no longer feel like a teenager she would feel like a little child asking for her favourite fairy tale to be told once more before she fell asleep.

A while later her Aunt Nettie arrived with her three cousins. Emmet, Daniella, and Lea. Emmet was the same age as Ziva only a few months older than her. Daniella and Lea were twins and were a few years younger than Tali but they still got on like they were the same age. Daniella and Lea weren't identical twins, they look similar, but both had features that were their own.

Kalev arrived next and Adara last. The house was packed. They ate dinner while filling the silences with comfortable small talk. After they had eaten the family and her three friends went their own ways and did what they pleased. Ziva, her friends and Emmet went to Ziva's room to play a few board and card games while they spoke about pointless thing like you do with your friends. Emmet's sisters had gone with Tali to her room and were probably talking about make up or clothes or something along those lines. A while later Ari joined them.

Although Rivka didn't mind him being around. Well she shouldn't mind, especially since she basically did raise him when he was visiting his father and his sisters because Eli was never there. But no matter how much Rivka didn't mind him being around, he found it hard to find a place to fit in around the rest of her family, so he settled with going to his sister's room and talking with her friends.

"So, Ziva, your 17 now finally caught up to me," said Emmet in a teasing tone. Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well you'll be turning 18 in about ten months, right?" she said taking him up on the silent challenge, "Or is it 88?" she asked daring him to bite back, "Because you seem to think you know everything, you like being the boss. Being boss only comes with age," she said still daring. Ari watched with amusement and waited to see how her cousin would react.

"Oh, Ziva," he said in a tone that a parent would use if they were let down by their child, "If I'm turning 88 then you must be turning 100," he said.

"What are you saying?" she quickly said back.

"Well if try to act like the boss and know everything. Than you succeed in the stated above making you older than me," he laughed. This time Ari laughed at his little sister as well. When she shot him a death glare he put his hands up in surrender, "what? It's true," when he went to let his hands drop he saw the time.

"I hope you had a good birthday," he said walking over to her and handing her a card. "I have to go," he kissed her on the cheek and went to head out the door before stopping and turning again. Ziva looked expectantly at her brother, "By the way, abba said that it's not Saturday anymore its Sunday. Be ready," he said. Ziva nodded and looked down.

She put her finger between the folded piece of paper of the envelope and opened it. She pulled the card out from it and read the card.

'Dear Ziva,

I hope you've had a good 17th birthday.

From Ari,'

Was all it said and was accompanied by a cheesy birthday message that came with the card. This one was from her brother while the one from earlier was from her father.

There was also a letter in the envelope, she pulled that out too and began to read it but stopped when she realized what it was regarding. She folded the piece of paper and put it in the top draw of her night stand. Then turned back to finish playing the game with her friends.

* * *

><p>Now it was nearing three in the morning again, she had not had much sleep the past few days. She had two days left of school then she would be free from that year level and go to her final year.<p>

By this time all her friends were gone and she grabbed her small torch and reached over to her night stand opening the draw and grabbing the letter that her brother had written.

_Ziva,_

_I know you won't listen to me if I try and talk to you about this so I hope that if I write it you will at least read it. I know you are sick of me saying this and don't want to hear it anymore but it's not too late to back out, if I were you I wouldn't go on that mission. _

_I know you want your father to approve of you and to be proud of you, but this isn't the way to do it and honestly I don't know how you think but if one person doesn't approve of you I can think of at least three, I can name off the top of my head, do approve. Isn't that heaps?_

_One person, Ziva, one of four. Plus your friends._

_I tried telling you this the other day but you wouldn't listen. He is planning some thing, and that something will put you in danger. I know he has said that this is going to help you prove yourself and perhaps get Brownie point; think about what he is doing now. He is trying to get higher ranks. _

_This may all be a political stunt he has planned. Who knows what sort of trouble you could get into, but I will not deny the possibility of there being a person in the IDF like that._

_Do you remember the conversation we had about Tali and how to keep her from this you would put yourself in those positions for her, to protect her? Well I want to protect you too. I know some of the details of the mission and some of them are dangerous if it comes down to you having to do some of these things. _

_All I want is for you to be safe._

_Just know that you can still pull out, and before you shut that down completely, think about today, the fun you had with family and friends. Are you telling me that you're ready to let all that go? Are you telling me you're going to never want to have a family of your own? Are you going to let those chances pass you by with out the chance for them to happen? _

_No matter what you say, you deserve the same as what you said Tali would deserve when she was older. You too are worthy of that. _

_I maybe over reacting and being the over protective brother but I have a strand feeling about this_.

She read it a few times through. Then lied back in her bed and thought about what she would be leaving behind if worse came to worse.

But no matter what her brother said, she had made her decision. She wasn't going to back out now. It would only disappoint her father and make him really angry with her. She wouldn't disappoint her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. At least two before I update again, if I get one I'll still be happy. If I don't get two I'll most likely update on the weekend<strong>.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is - to me - a lot more interesting than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning more awake then she did the other morning. Her sister left earlier than usual, this didn't bother Ziva. She did what she would usually do then left for school.<p>

She reached just outside of the school gates before she was approached by the people she really didn't want to see. Bazak hadn't been a school since she had hit him – so two days. Today he had come and he had brought his friends.

"Ziva," he said. She turned around to see who had said her name. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and turned back to continue walking. She was disappointed to see that she hadn't broken his nose.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" he asked catching up to her and grabbing his arm to get her attention. It also attracted some of the other student's attention.

"Oh, I've been feeling much better since the other day," she said stopping to face him and his friends in a confident, cocky tone.

"Yes, I was impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. You almost broke my nose," he said he brought her closer by pulling fiercely on her arm. He brought his hand to her face in a similar fashion that he did the other day. Most of the rest of the school yard were watching the events take place.

"You said it was the beginning of payback, I'm here right now to show you what a mistake that was," he said as he spotted a near wall and pushed her against it. Ziva gave them a bored look. His friends were watching Bazak now, waiting to see what he would do next.

For a brief moment Ziva wondered what he wanted. Did he just want to prove that he was bigger than her or did he just wanted to see her try to hit him again in front of her school and his friends?

He lent closer to her and put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "I bet you wouldn't be able to hit me like you did the other day," he said in a taunting tone. She didn't react; she decided to wait until they had enough and left.

That plan went out the window once he stepped closer to her and angled his body in front of her's so that no one else could see what he was doing.

Ziva looked over his shoulder and saw Kalev and Adara watching. Adara was clinging to Kalev's hand. She didn't know why though. A big part of her didn't want help, but there was that small part of her that wished someone would.

She felt the hand that Bazak had on her arm move to her front so it rested on her bottom ribs. His hand moved down and in to the middle of her abdomen the continued to travel down. Slowly. She broke when his hand almost reached the waist band of her pants. She was not going to be used or touched like this.

She kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over, then brought her hand up, and hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground, groaning. She straightened up and walked away.

She walked past her friends mumbling, "Thanks for the help," she continued walking for a few steps before she stopped abruptly almost running into on of the teachers. The teacher looked at her, "What happened here?" he asked mainly Ziva as he looked at Bazak rolling on the floor in pain.

Mr. Belkin was probably the teacher that disliked Ziva the most, "What happened?" he demanded. Bazak braced himself against the wall to help him get to a standing position. Then said, "She hit me for no reason,"

Ziva looked at him in shock then turned to the teacher, "That is not true," she said. The teacher looked between the two of them, "Do you have anyone to back those stories up?" he asked both of them. Bazak already had his friends at his flanks. Ziva turned to look at her friends. Kalev looked like he wanted to help, but Adara still had a hold of his hand. That was strange, she would usually be the first to help, and she didn't.

"Did anyone see what happened?" the teacher yelled out across the yard, "If not, return to your usual activities until the bell goes. You two, with me," he said.

Ziva watched Kalev say something to Adara then remove his hand from hers and ran to catch up with Ziva.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he reached her.

"Fine," she said coolly in return.

"Hey I would have come and helped you, but-" he began.

"There is no but about it Kalev. I did not need help, but it would have been nice, but neither you nor Adara were there for me," she interrupted.

"Well if I'm not here for you, then you better not explain to me what happened so I can back your story up," he said, "I didn't come and help you because you looked like you had it under control. That and Adara wouldn't let go of my hand" he explained, "That was strange," he added mainly to himself.

Ziva suddenly felt guilty. Kalev was one person and he chose Adara over her because she was more upset then she was, Adara wasn't as strong as she was. She couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Explain," he demanded.

By the time she finished explaining they were right outside the office, she didn't give him all the details. The five teenagers were sitting in the air-conditioned room waiting for their next instructions. A few moments later Mr. Belkin came out of the hallway followed by the principle.

"Now I have had reports that there has been violence in my school yard. I hope that is not true," the principle said.

Both Bazak and Ziva launched into there explanations at the same time.

"I don't care right at this moment. I have rung your parents and then we will get to the bottom of this,"

They waited another hour then the principle decided that they had had enough time. She called Bazak and his friends in first. From what she could gather, both of her parents had been contacted. Rivka would be furious and who knows what Eli would be like. He gave her specific orders not to use what she had been told in the school yard or against anyone at school. There was no way she was going to tell her father what had led to it though.

Bazak returned a few moments later with a wicked smile on his face. It was Ziva's turn.

"Okay, Ziva, what happened?" the principle asked.

"I walked into school, I was approached by Bazak, and he pushed me against the wall. I snapped. I was defending myself. I don't see the problem," She explained, straight faced. Using the mask she used around her father often. The one that showed no fear or pain and made her look serious – well, she was serious.

The teacher didn't say anything to that but asked, "Why did you hit him the other day?" Ziva thought back to his day when he had kissed her and the sleepless night afterwards.

"Same thing," she explained, "I am sick of being treated that from him,"

"Hmm, interesting," the principle murmured to herself,

"How many people can back that up?" she then asked.

"I don't know," Ziva replied, "The other day my brother saw them hitting me,"

At this moment the door opened to reveal one of the other people from the office, "Ari Haswari and Rivka David are here," she stated. Ziva felt her stomach drop. Her brother could come but her father couldn't.

"Okay, we will be out in a little while. I will just finish here," the principle said and the lady nodded and closed the door again.

"Okay, Ziva, so you're telling me that you have no one to back this up," when Ziva nodded he continued, "So, with no one to back it up, you basically attacked with no motive," she stated as she stood, "I am going to talk to your parents,"

Ziva stood up angrily. No one would believe her. She dismissed herself from the office – even though she could hear the principle telling her to get back into the office. She told them she was going to the bathroom. She walked out of the air-conditioned office towards the bathroom that was near the back gates.

She had her bag which she had collected from her locker and simply walked out of the gates in the general direction of her father's house. Ari wouldn't be there tonight and her father comes home for lunch on Thursdays. She had a key. She wouldn't be alone for long; she needed a place to hide while they looked for her.

By the time it was 10:30 she had reached her fathers house. She was surprised to find her brothers car sitting outside, but it wasn't unexpected. She knew it was stupid to leave school but she wasn't going to stand for being accused of attacking someone just for the sake of attacking someone. She also knew it was stupid to come to the one place the one person who knew her as good as her self would look. She stopped far enough away and out of sight so he didn't know and couldn't see her. Then she thought about the one place she could go and that he wouldn't know wouldn't even think she would go.

Always be unpredictable. Why didn't she think of it first? Because she wanted to stay in the safety of her bubble.

She double backed and turned the previous corner. The corner that took her straight to her father's work. It would take her another hour but that didn't matter.

* * *

><p>She walked through the doors of the building and straight for the reception desk.<p>

"Hello," said the receptionist, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, can I please see Eli David?" she asked.

"Just wait over there," the receptionist replied. Ziva nodded, sat down at the chair with the back facing the window. She pulled her jacket from her bag and placed it over her shoulders. Then pulled the hair tie from her hair and put her hair up in a bun.

It was another five minutes before she was handed her visitors card and escorted to her father's office. She could feel the eyes of other people as she walked through the open office. She had a feeling they knew who she was. Her escort opened her father's office's door.

"Ziva," he greeted once her escort had closed the door and walked away, "People have been looking for you. I hear you ran into a little trouble?" he said.

"Yes, I have been a target of one person's interest for a while," she said.

"You do know you have been suspended from school for the rest of the term and then the first three weeks of next year?" he told her.

"I don't care. I am ready to go on the mission," she said confidently.

He father walked to his suitcase and pulled out a folder, "here are the details," he said handing the folder to her, "Follow me," he said. She stood and followed him.

He led her to a small room off of his office. It had enough room for a desk and a chair. He told her to take a seat. She places the folder in front of her and opened it, "You will do what ever it takes to get what we want from him. Okay. We need to know where he is and who he is selling to," she nodded once and began to read through the criteria of her assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I please have at least two reviews? Please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ziva's mission begins :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>"Ziva, are you ready?" she heard her father say.<p>

"Yes, abba," she grabbed her two bags and walked down the stairs.

In her fathers lunch break he took her to her mothers house and she grabbed the bare essentials. Clothes and that was about it.

When they arrived home Ari had questioned her while they were away from her father. She had told him exactly what she had to the school. He told her that she as either a good liar or telling the truth. There was no way for her to tell what he believed.

When she reached her fathers kitchen she made herself some cereal and quickly ate it while her father once again reminded her of mission. She, up until now, hadn't been feeling nervous. Now she was. She wasn't sure what to expect and she had promised her sister and he friends that she would come out alive. She was going to be in a secure environment, no one would be able to get to her. The chances of her being taken, let a lone murdered, were slim. She justified. It still didn't calm her nerves.

Now it was all becoming reality. She was about to disappear with out her mother - the women who had tried so hard to keep her away from this - knowing and she didn't know for how long, her sister knew she was going, but didn't know when or for how long.

She knew that she was going in a IDF base but she knew that if this guy didn't want anyone to know what he was up to, if he knew it was her and if she got too close to the truth, there is no way to know how far he would go to protect his secret. She stopped herself; she didn't want to go down that path.

She was now on her way to the base which this Aaron Kasher was at. She wasn't sure how someone in their first year could have enough contacts to be able to sell anything from with in. That didn't matter.

she had made up her mind last night about she would approach him, she would try and befriend him then when he trusts her she will ask the questions and if not willingly... What she would have to do then didn't matter either, at the moment.

He pulled up outside the gates and walked in and began talking to one of the people she had been told were in on the mission.

"And you must be Ziva?" He said.

Ziva flashed him a smile, "Yes,"

"I am Abner Ezra. It is nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied, still smiling.

"He will show you where you will be staying," he said indicating the man next to him.

The man started walking out of the room and Ziva took this as her cue to follow. She picked up her bags and followed.

* * *

><p>Ziva followed the elder man to her room. She was sharing with three others. All female. Once she had put her belongings into one of the cupboards near her bed she went looking for her target. She didn't have to look far. He found her.<p>

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she kept walking and he kept up with her.

"I'm Aaron Kasher. Your new," he stated and offered his hand.

"Yeah, Ziva David," she said shaking his offered hand, "How long have you been part of the IDF?" Ziva asked.

"Half a year. Not long but I thought it was about time I did something I'm return for my country," he said. She stopped and looked a him, smiling slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"That is exactly what I want to do, help my country defend itself. My mother doesn't understand that, though," she said.

"Really. Same with me, except it was my father not my mother," he said, "It's frustrating, I want him to understand but he doesn't. My mother supports me and approves of what I am doing,"

"I know. It is a shame. My mother doesn't know I am here, that is the part that really bothers me," she said.

"Hey can I buy you a drink or something?" he asked.

"I don't see the harm in it," she said in return. He walked to he vending machine, "Okay, what will it be?" he asked.

"Lemonade," she responded.

"Two lemonades it is," he inserted his money and got their drinks. He handed one to Ziva and kept the other for himself.

He showed her around the base and talked to her. It was easier than she thought, befriending him. She began to wonder if her father had the right person. He was the perfect gentleman. He walked her back to her dorm where he said goodnight and left.

She now lied in bed. He looked even better then he did in the photo. She found out he was twenty five years old. She told him she was seventeen. She knew she shouldn't feel attracted to him. He was betraying her country, but she did.

He treated her as if she had always wanted to be. She was treated as her. Well what she was telling him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Not like her mother where she would always be too boyish or like with her father where the only way of getting approval was too be able to fight for it. In her family it was as if she was second best. Eli's favourite was Ari, and Rivka's favourite was Tali. She didn't resent her siblings she just sometimes wished that being herself would be enough.

Aaron, in the short while she knew him, hadn't judged her and he hadn't told her to be someone else or tried to change her to someone else. He would laugh at her poor jokes and was polite.

Her father wanted her to get close to him, but how close did he want her to get? She was in, he was well on his way to trusting her.

Another question had arisen during her time with him: how could some one so dedicated to their country sell strategies?

She didn't know, she was going to find out though.

* * *

><p><strong>I recently decided that I no longer care if I get any more reviews for this story, but they still would be nice.<strong>

**review if you want :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter. From here on in, things are going to be getting more interesting and start moving a little quicker :D**

**I'm just warning you; I have no idea how a defence force base works, I have never been on one and I don't live in Israel, so if something's off, please pretend.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went quickly. There was a lot of getting her settled and the training for the IDF had begun, she was put into a group. She was the only girl, but Aaron was in the group. That was the main thing.<p>

Every night before lights out they would walk around the base by themselves and enjoy each others company before saying good night and going to bed for the evening.

This happened every night.

After a week Ziva began to wonder, was she the one being hoodwinked or was she hoodwinking him. He didn't ask questions about her family, aside from once. Did that mean that he knew and was just trying to find out how far she would go to find the buried truth or was it simply because he noticed her discomfort when he asked the question?

She was now half a month into her mission. She had had no contact with her family aside from her father so she could update him every other day. Today was one the day when she would be meeting with her father.

"Are you sure that this is the right person?" she asked.

"Ziva I want you to find that out. What do you think, is he the right person?" he told her calmly.

"Part of me thinks he is not. He is way to patriotic, he wants to do something for his country and he's told me that this is how. But there is the other part of me that knows that someone that blends in is more likely to not be caught than someone who is out casted. More than half of the people who are here are here for the same reason," she explained.

"Which part is the bigger part?"

"The part that believes against it," she stated.

"Get to know him better, make a more justified decision," he told her.

"How well do you want me to get to know him? How far should I go to get him to trust me?" she asked.

"As well as you can, as far as it takes. Ziva, you can do this, you have the strength, I have trained you well enough," he said and walked out.

She walked out of the office and he was waiting for her. He didn't know who she was seeing in the office but he had patience and she agreed to let him wait for her. She had a drill or class or something like that to get to, she couldn't remember what, and now she didn't feel like going. She wanted to pause for a bit and think all of this through more.

She had this bad feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach that told her that something was off, something would happen, that they had the wrong guy. Then when she thought about it more she asked herself if Mossad's Intel had ever been wrong. And at the present time, from what she knew, it never had been.

She walked out and looked for Aaron. When she found him, he looked down at her, "You don't want to go to the drill we have now, do you?" he said. I was more a statement than a question.

"Not really. But it doesn't matter, we have to. Come on," she said.

The drill was the longest one that had even been since she began. Afterwards, Aaron and Ziva walked to get something to eat. They sat across from each other.

"Ziva, if I asked you a question, would you answer honestly?" he asked after a while.

"Depends on the question," she replied, immediately becoming suspicious.

"I know you are only seventeen and I am almost ten years older than you. But I really like you. You're up front - blunt, you tell it how it is, you have amazing confidence, your not afraid of many things, and you're beautiful. I was wondering, that when we get to go home for a while if you would like to go out with me," he asked.

This surprised her, "Um," she said. She looked him in the eye and saw only sincerity. She could see he was being genuine. Was he so stupid to not see that all Ziva wanted were answers to questions? That she was using him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew deep down that it might be the only way she would get honest answers. This surprised her because she knew that this was coming but when he said it still surprised her and she felt more wanted than she ever had.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not," she said then thought, "But why wait until then, we could have our date here, on base sometime?" she asked him, she played the situation to her advantage and immediately felt bad when his face lit up.

"I like that idea. Thank you Ziva," he replied.

"No need to thank me. I haven't done anything,"

* * *

><p>That had been a week ago. Tonight was the night she would officially go out on a date with him. Her stomach did back flips. She had never been on a date date. She had male friends that she had gone out with but it wasn't a date. She had no idea what to do or how to act; she decided not to act any different. She wore the same old cloths and wore her hair the same.<p>

Just as she began to worry about her attire he came to her dorm and she saw he was also in nothing different from usual.

"Good evening," he said when she opened the door, greeting her with a smile.

"Hello," she stared at him for a moment, no one talked, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Shall we go?" he asked her politely. She followed him away to the same old cafeteria, which would be where there date would be. There was nothing different for the other people on base to be suspicious about.

They ordered and sat at a table in the far corner. In the few hours of their date, Ziva discovered that he could be charming and she could tell, even with her lack of experience that he had done this a few times.

He made her laugh, blush, and giggle at times. Ziva had never felt like she was. She had to keep reminding herself of why she was there.

Later that night when she went to bed she began thinking of reasons that she would feel wanted and loved and happy while she was around him. When she was at home the only place she felt that the most of the time was with her friends. They accepted her, the like her for her, they didn't care about anything else.

When she began thinking about her friends and family especially her sister she began feeling home sick. She turned to her side on her bed and silently cried herself to sleep - something she never does. Tomorrow was the weekend. She wouldn't have to do anything or get up early in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**This called having nothing to do and having a pre-written chapter for you to read :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had past; they had officially been together for four weeks now. On this night, Aaron had asked her out and of course she said yes to the charming man. Today was the day she was going to begin and try to get answers. In their free time they caught up with each other.<p>

"Good afternoon," she said with a smile, bright and bubbly.

"Hello, how are you today?" he asked immediately smiling at her upbeat mood.

"Good," she replied.

They walked side by side to a small area in the shade of the tree near by. It wasn't a very shady tree, but it would do. He sat against the trunk of the tree and she lied down on her back.

"Have you heard about that guy that's selling IDF's strategies?" she asked. She had her phone on voice record in her pocket so she could go back over it later or if he confessed, she would have proof of the confession. She was glad she got the phone with the best voice recorder.

"No. I highly doubt that the IDF would have a leak in their system. The people here are very patriotic," he replied. She was watching him. He didn't seem to be bothered.

"You can't tell anyone, but I over heard two people talking, apparently, if it's true, they believe that it is someone like us. Beginners," she said improvising.

"Really? That's interesting. No one like us has access to any information, especially that," he responded.

She pretended to think about it. She had already thought over this possibility. He was right; there was no way that someone in their first few years would have access to any information.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" she asked, subtly changing the topic.

"That's a surprise. All you have to know is: be ready just after lights out and sneak out of your dorm," he told her.

"I hate surprises," she stated. He laughed.

* * *

><p>She slipped into her jeans and a tee-shirt, assuming that that would be appropriate, and went to bed. After the lights were turned out, and after around an hour, she looked around the dorm and listened carefully. As far as she could tell, everyone was asleep. She slipped back out of bed and; carefully and silently, unlocked the door - entering the darkness of the night.<p>

She hid around the side of the dorm, her knife concealed at her waist with her hand near it as her eyes swept the shadows. After a while she heard footsteps along the ground coming towards her.

She could just make out Aaron's shadow as he moved towards her. She smiled, instantly feeling wanted. When he was close enough he reached for her hand and he placed his larger rougher hand around her smaller and softer one. He pulled her gently towards him and he began to walk. She couldn't see very far in front of herself so she put her trust in Aaron to lead the way.

"I know it's nothing special but it will have to do. At least we have a bit of freedom," he said.

"It is okay. Why have you brought me here?" she asked, adrenaline began to pump through her veins - anticipating the worse.

She didn't know whether she was in any danger or whether she was safe. Either way, her body was preparing her for the worst. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching her.

"Spend some time with you. Look I brought half melted ice cream," he said as he turned on a lantern and placed it between the two of them. He pulled the ice cream from the small bag he had and handed her a spoon. She began eating the cool ice-cream.

"This is nice," she stated.

"I know. That's why I brought it," he said with a smile. Before she took another spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream she moved closer to him. She took another scoop and brought it to her mouth.

When she looked up she saw him looking down at her watching her. He had stopped eating. He put his spoon on the containers lid and caressed her cheek as he watched for her reaction.

She wasn't sure what to do. Last time something like this had happened, she ended up being suspended from school because of her reaction. She was preparing for the worst.

He moved his hand around more so the palm of his hand was covering her ear and pulled her closer to him.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she wanted to kiss him as well, she didn't have it in her to pull away. There was the f She had never done this before. She didn't know if the second date was too early or not. She let him pull her to him.

Then she felt his lips against her's, they were gentle, caring, and she let him continue to kiss her. He had one hand in her hair and the other was sitting on her knee. When she became more comfortable and more confident she moved her hand to around his neck. Bringing him closer, only parting when they needed to breathe. He moved the hand on her knee to her hip.

As the kiss started to become more passionate, he began to push against her gently, willing her to lie down. She went with it. She wanted to kiss him but didn't want it going too far. When she was on her back he crawled so he was lying above her small frame with his fore arms on the ground next to her head.

She could feel the kiss getting more heated and could feel it going somewhere she didn't want to go yet.

"Stop," she said when she broke apart for oxygen. When she requested he obeyed, "Is everything okay?" he asked, still above her.

"I have never done this," she said, looking him in the eyes, "I do not know what to do," she said.

"I will teach you," he replied.

"You know I'm not talking about kissing?" she asked, "You know I have done that before,"

"Yes," he said.

"I am not ready for that, not yet," she clarified.

"Okay," he said leaning in and kissing her softly again.

She didn't expect him to be so understanding. She couldn't believe that this man was betraying his country. It was impossible.

He rolled to his side and onto his back. Off from hovering above Ziva. He lied next to her as she looked up into the sky.

"Do you star gaze often?" he asked.

"No. I used to though, I don't have the time, anymore," she said, "I used to with my sister when she was little,"

"How old is your sister?" he asked her.

"Fifteen mature for her age though. She turns sixteen early next year," Ziva replied, "Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"No, I'm an only child," he responded.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister," she stated quietly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look at his watch, "We better get back before anyone notices our absence," he said and stood from his place on the ground before offering her his hand and pulling her from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the two readers who have been reviewing almost every chapter :D<strong>

**I have one request, Can we please get the reviews for this story over ten? Please, there's only one review before it gets to ten :D**

**So review if you want :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing - it reached over ten, I wasn't expecting that many. I love reading them, they always make me smile and sometimes laugh (Like with all my other stories - You should check them out if you haven't already:D**

**I'm sorry if this part of the story seems a bit fast but when I was writting this I didn't want to linger on nothing, so basically I tried to keep in it interesting and something happening in each chapter, also because from about chapter 10 it was working up to what happens at the end of the chapter. **

**I'm not sure about the first part of this chapter (to the first page break), I don't think that its my best work, but after that I feel more confident :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

* * *

><p>After a few long nights, three weeks, spent becoming more comfortable with Aaron, and thinking about what she was and was not ready for. She was truly comfortable with in herself. She decided that she was well on her way to giving her self to someone else. She also knew that more than one thing didn't sit well with her about this mission.<p>

She grabbed a few loose coins from the bottom of her bag and walked to the phone bank. She was going to call the one person she could and they would understand. She was glad to see that no one else was at the phones.

She walked over to one put her money in and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ari, it's me," she said.

"Why are you calling so early?" he asked.

"What do you know about my mission?" Ziva answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling that this guy is the wrong guy. He doesn't know anything, he is too patriotic, and I do not believe that he would be capable of committing such a crime," she said, "I have asked him all the questions that I need answers to in different ways and everything. He is not the right person,"

"Ziva, Do not get too involved with this mission, it will not end well for you," he said firmly.

"I'm not," she lied, "Can you help me or not?"

"Did you read your orders before you left?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Ziva do you have access to a computer?" he asked.

"Not right now, but I can," she said.

"I will send the details of your mission to your email. Read them through and analyse them," he said.

"Okay, I have to go now, I have no more change, bye,"

"Good bye," he replied.

She began walking back to her dorm, "Ziva," she heard someone call, she stopped and turned around.

"Yes," she said smiling when she saw who it was.

They had been sneaking out every night to see each other. She now knew what she had to do, what his weakness would be. She changed direction her smile changing. She began heading away from the sleeping areas.

She heard him run to catch up with her, "Where are you going?" he asked, Ziva answered by reaching up and passionately kissing him on the lips. He immediately responded and returned the kiss.

She broke away and led him to the part of the base that had all transport mechanisms. Ziva lead them far enough in that they wouldn't be found. The people wouldn't check here for at least another four or five hours.

Once he caught up to her, she pushed him to the side of the carrier and began kissing him again. She felt his hand move under her shirt and her hand found their way to his hair. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was caressing her back.

He brought her closer to him and moved them so they were in the weapons carrier. He untangled himself from her to close the door and lock it from the inside.

This time he pressed Ziva to the wall and removed her shirt – she was left in nothing other than her bra and her pants. She arched her back off of the cold metal when it came in contact with her skin. He moved so he could remove his own shirt as well. When he began to kiss her again she ran her hand down and across his muscled torso.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked

He knew today it was going to go farther that this, for one she had led him there and not the clearing that they usually go to fool around.

"Yes," she said almost less than a whisper.

* * *

><p>As they got dressed again she subtly asked him the questions that she needed answers to and he answered them, nothing suspicious about his answers.<p>

She pulled the hair tie from her pant's pocket and put her hair up. Then they both together walked back. It was still early and there were only a few people awake. No one saw them though. When she got back to her dorm she went straight to the computer.

She had a few emails but she was only interested in one. The one containing her orders.

She downloaded the attachment to her USB and went back to her laptop after signing out of the shared computer with the internet. The other girls were gone from their beds and Ziva closed the blind behind her bed.

When she looked at the document on the screen, it seemed the same as her's, just on a computer. She began to read.

It had people's profiles and a brief over view.

When she got to the end of the over view she worked out that this wasn't her orders. They were someone else's and they included her. There was no way to find out who these belonged too. All she knew was that they had come from inside Mossad. She only had the brief overview of this person's mission. It only contained where she currently and the overview. She knew it wasn't her because it would be a bit hard her to kidnap herself. She closed her laptop and jogged to the phones again. She hoped she had enough money.

* * *

><p>The phone picked up after a few rings, "Ari, I think you've sent me the wrong orders," she said.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"The orders for me but aren't about me," she explained.

"I still don't know what you mean," he said.

"Never mind," she said and was about hang up - she could deal with it herself.

"Ziva, if you're worried about this, pull yourself from the mission," he told her just before she put the phone back on the hook.

"No, I am too close to do that," she stated.

"I have to go, I am at work. Be careful Ziva. I will see if I can get in contact with Abba," he said.

"Okay, good bye," Ziva said hanging up.

The day after that was the same as every other day. Followed the same routine, but Ziva completed it in a haze.

There was no way to know what person sent them, and it had no name of who it was she should watch out for, just saying that the mission was to find her and keep her, not to kill.

It was nearing the end of the day; Ziva was making her way back to her dorm. She was just about to open the door when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to them.

She immediately reacted. She wasn't going down with out a fight. She hit them once across the face.

"Hey Ziva, calm down," Aaron said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from attacking him again.

"Sorry," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she lied.

They started walking. When they reached the clearing they lied on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Are you regretting it?" he asked worriedly as he turned to look at her, bracing himself on his elbow.

"No," she replied, honestly.

"Then what is it that's bothering you?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him in the eyes. While she was reading his face, all she could see was sincerity.

"Do you know who is selling our strategies?" she asked, still watching him.

He smiled and said, "No, what is your obsession with this?" he asked in return.

Ziva could tell he was being sincere.

It had been almost two months. Two months of no contact with her father. This was strange because he had told her every week he would visit her to get an update. So she had had no contact outside of the base for over a month and to make things worse, her life inside was basically a lie.

She knew she shouldn't be, and she knew that if anyone else knew that she was fallen for him, if anyone knew about what she had done, and what she was about to, she would be in a lot of trouble.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me you won't be mad," she said.

"I can't promise that. I don't know what you're going to tell me," he replied. Smart. She would have to remember that one. She looked back at the sky.

"You are suspected to be selling them," she said.

"The strategies?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Suspected by who?" he asked. He was mildly shocked and surprised.

"Mossad," she replied.

"And what does this have to do with you?" he said.

She just turned and looked at him. She didn't want to say it; it couldn't be that hard to work out.

"They sent me in to investigate, question you," she explained, not looking him in the eye.

"So you used me," he stated. It wasn't a question. Ziva didn't reply.

"I cannot believe this," he stood and walked away leaving Ziva by herself in the clearing.

She felt bare, she had told him that she was lying basically about who she was, and now she had nothing to hide behind. She forbid herself to cry. She knew before she told him that he would be angry with him, but she was sick of the charade, sick of lying to him Her brother said not to get too involve, but she had, it had been two and a half months of lying to him – to the honest person that she was falling for. She knew that whatever they had would never work, but she was human and couldn't - no matter how hard she tried - stop herself from feeling.

She decided that there was no point in sitting in the clearing feeling sorry for herself. She stood and made her way back to her dorm, where she would hopefully sleep her feelings off and withdraw herself from the assignment the next morning.

It was dark by the time she had made it out of the clearing and she had a strange feeling, as if she was being watched, like the first time that she came to the clearing with him. She pulled her concealed knife from the waist band of her pants and held on to it like it was a life line, and right at that moment, Ziva truly believed that it could be.

She gets halfway to her room, she past the eating hall and, for the second time that night, was pulled behind a building.

It was different this time, it wasn't playful. In surprise to the force that the person that had hold of her, she accidentally dropped her knife and it fell to the floor.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She could make out a shadow and aimed to hit it, but this person was better than she was, more experienced. Almost every punch, kick, or any other defence move she new, the figure swiftly dodged.

The other person gained the upper hand and took advantage of it. They struck her, and all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I feel a little mean, but I think I'm going through a phase where I finish the chapter at part that if this was someone else's story I would straight away subscribe or add to favourite or review or did what ever I thought I should do to see the next chapter (Not saying that this is the same for you). But it is a little fun :P<strong>

**I hope it wasn't too bad considering that I have been building up to this for a while.**

**PS. If your reading any of my other stories I might not be able to update until the weekend or a bit after that due to it being the last term at school and having assignment due and working up to exams and the term being cut short because of work experience. Also the fact that I am not having a lot of time to write and when I do I get distracted or can't work out how to phrase something. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging, I will update as soon as possible. And if your not reading any of my other stories I think you should at least have a look. :D**

**Review if you want :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Chapter :D well in the story at the moment it's probably not that happy.**

**A fair bit happens in this chapter - a lot of page breaks. It might not seem like it, but it does.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>When she woke, she was in what looked like a bunker; she knew it wasn't because she could see light pouring in through a window too low down the wall to have half the room under ground.<p>

She blinked a couple of times, regaining focus. She took in the room; she was lying on a plank of wood held to the wall with chains and screws on a dirty, thin mattress that had one small pillow which her head was on. There was also a single wooden chair across the small room, she was being held in. Over on the wall next to her at her head was a door about six meters from where she was, she couldn't look at the door long, just long enough to be able to tell it was a door her head was sore. The window was low, but it was just to high for her to see through at the angle she was on, and even from where she was lying she could tell that the window had been somehow blocked. Maybe the bottom part blocked off and the top part left to allow light into the room. It was bad news for her, however and what ever the reason was, it meant that neither the door nor the window would provide her with any hope of freedom.

Before she decided to move she assessed her self while lying down. She had an uncomfortable throbbing in the back of her head - clearly from where she had been hit - her hands were tied behind her and she was thirsty, and a little hungry, but that was all she could tell.

She sat on the side of the bed and could see that where she had been hit had been bleeding from the small blood stain on the already filthy pillow. It wasn't anymore though.

It was eerily quite. She didn't want to move, afraid that what ever had caught her might come in; she needed to prepare herself before they came in again.

* * *

><p>From what she could tell, it was nearing sunset. No one had come to see if she was still there or alive, let alone awake.<p>

Throughout the course of the day Ziva managed to get her tied hand from behind her back to the front of her. She was now pacing the small room, quietly.

It wasn't much longer until she heard the distinguishable sound of a door unlocking. She mad her way to stand behind the door when it opened.

The door opened then shut, as the door shut, she lifted her handcuffed hands up and over the man's head. She brought him closer to her and applied more pressure to the chains of the hand cuffs by bringing her arms closer to herself.

"I would advise you against that, Ms David," the man said. She felt something hit her abdomen and immediately knew that it was some form of a weapon.

She released her grip on him and moved away, "That's a good girl," he stated. Ziva stared at the object that was pushed against her. She was right it was a gun. The man turned around, he looked familiar to Ziva, but she couldn't place him.

"Sit down," the man ordered her. She sat on the bed, "Did you enjoy your time at IDF?" he asked then it hit her, "Abner Ezra," she said in recognition.

"Well done," he replied, "Good to see that you recognize me," he finished.

He walked closer to Ziva, "I did not know you worked for Mossad," she stated.

"I don't, I help others with difficult mission involving the IDF," he said.

"Why did you not help me?" she asked.

"You didn't need it," he replied.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"You will see in good time," he told her. He lifted the hand with out the gun and examined her face. She wasn't sure why. She shivered slightly at the touch in discomfort. He turned and walked out.

Ziva could hear him bark orders at some one, though she couldn't tell what they were. Then a few moments later a boy, not a man like Ezra was, a boy - not much older than her self - came into her room with a pained expression on his face.

As he walked closer she stood and walked in the opposite direction to him, keeping eye contact at all times though.

"Please don't resist. It will only make this harder," he begged.

"For who? You or me?" she asked.

"Both of us. I don't want to hurt you," he said. She couldn't move any further, she had hit on of the walls.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ziva," she replied.

"Ziva," he whispered to himself, "That means Brilliance" he informed her.

"Yes, I know. What is it to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering," he said, "Look, I have been sent in here to punish you, to beat you, not kill you," he explained, "Although I wouldn't be able to tell you why,"

"That is okay, I deserve it," she said briefly remembering what had happened before hand, her telling Aaron, therefore failing her mission, and feeling like a failure.

"No one deserves to be beaten," he said. He walked closer to her, knelt down and picked up some dirt off the ground, "This might work," he said to himself as he rubbed some of the dirt onto Ziva's arm, side, and face.

"It doesn't look exactly right but it will suffice for now," he said.

There was something strange about his boy, he didn't seem like he would ever lay a violent hand on her. Ziva stared at him.

"I am going to have to look like I've been hit," she said.

"I am not going to hit you," he said.

"Well at the moment I look like I fell," she explained.

"I am still not going to hit you," he said.

Ziva studied him for a minute. She brought her lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it hard until it was bleeding. He looked at the blood dripping from her mouth in disgust. She has bit the corner of her mouth so it looked like he had hit her and then she fell.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble," she said, "You are helping me,"

"What is taking so long?" she heard a voice come from out side the door.

"Nothing, I'm finished," just before he left Ziva grabbed his hand and ran it down the cement wall drawing blood along his knuckles. He looked at her, "Now it looks like I dodged a few and you hit me," she said quietly. He nodded and went to the door opening it.

He left and Ezra came back in. Looking in admiration of what the boy before him had done to her, "I did not think he had it in him," he said.

"Here, I thought you would be thirsty," he said.

"I'll pass," she said. Her lip had begun to swell and it was making her voice sound a little strange.

"Your loss," he said and walked out, re-locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was nearing six in the evening, Ari stormed into his father's house after being able to read the orders he sent to Ziva. He slammed the door behind himself and ran angrily up the stairs to Eli's office.<p>

"I knew you had something planned for her," he yelled after swinging the door open so hard it bounced back on the hinges.

"I'm sorry?" Eli said looking up from his work.

"She told me something felt off about her mission this morning and I sent her her orders, it turns out there is more that one mission that includes her. What the hell have you done!" he exclaimed.

"I have done nothing," he said.

"Yes you have, and you will tell me now or I will find out some other way!" Ari exclaimed.

"What has happened?" Eli asked his son.

"Nothing as far as I know. I sent her the orders and it turns out their not her's. They talk about her kidnapping and capture and firmly states not to kill," Ari angrily explained, "The orders come from Mossad, no way to know who sent it though,"

"Nothing would have happened to her. Stop worrying about her, she is more than capable," Eli said.

"Until you take away the mask she wears around you, her weapons and her cover," Ari said.

"There is no cover," Eli stated.

Ari looked at his father in disbelief, "You're telling you sent her investigating, on a defence base, surrounded by better equipped and better trained people, with out a cover?" he asked.

"I believed it would make it easier for her," Eli replied.

"So you chose easier for her over her safety?" Ari said still pissed at his father.

Eli looked at Ari then he seemed to make a decision, "We are going to go to the base and we will see her. She will be fine. Okay?" he said.

"Yes," Ari replied forcefully.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they sat in the reception area to the base that Ziva was currently on. It took another hour before someone escorted them to a private office.<p>

They walked in, "Good afternoon gentlemen. What can I do for you?" a man Ari didn't recognize but according to his name plate on his desk was Abner Ezra said.

"I want to see my sister," Ari demanded.

"Who is your sister?" Ezra asked.

"Ziva David," he replied.

Ezra had a look briefly cross his face. It was gone before Ari could tell what it was though.

"Very well, I will take you to her. She should be around her dorm by now," he said, "If you wait back out in the front room I will find someone to escort you to her,"

Ari nodded before walking out. He was too wound up to sit; he was too worried about his sister. He paced the office. He better be able to talk Ziva out of this when they saw her. He would not allow her to be in as mug danger as she possibly could face. She wouldn't talk to him for a few months, but at least he would know that she was safe.

After another hour of waiting, some one took them to her dorm. They knocked once and a girl opened the door, "Hello," she said greeting the three men, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We are looking for Ziva David," their escort said.

"Uh... she not here. I haven't seen her all day, and she has been sneaking out every night. I don't know where though," the young girl said.

Something felt off. She wouldn't just disappear. She couldn't, it was impossible.

"Do you know anyone who would have seen her last?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. There's a guy in the same group as her. I think his name is Aaron Kasher," she explained.

Ari felt his stomach drop. If that guy was who he was alleged to be, if she had gotten too close to the truth, he might have gotten to her. He suddenly found himself hoping that the person following the orders had got to her. At least then, assuming that she had found out about the strategies, she had a chance of still being alive.

"Thank you," he said and began walking to the room that Aaron Kasher was in after getting directions.

About half way between Ziva's dorm and Aaron's, something on the ground shimmering in the light hanging over the path, caught his eye. He stopped and walked over to it.

He picked it up examining it, it was the knife that he had given his sister a few years ago, not to be taken to school, but to be kept in case of an emergency. He memorized the spot. He would come back here and have a look around after he spoke to Kasher.

He continued walking until he arrived at the dorm he needed. He was about to knock when he heard someone from behind him, "Can I help you?" the person asked.

"Are you Aaron Kasher?" Ari asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Ziva David?" Ari asked.

Kasher had a flash of anger crossed with hurt cross his face, "Yeah earlier, why?" he asked back.

"Can you run me through when you saw her throughout the day?"

"Sure. I saw her at the phone booths earlier, than we... Um..." he said not sure how to explain to this man that he had had sex with the person he was being asked about. He wasn't one to brag about his sex life - that was something to be kept between him and who ever his partner was, "... We slept together, then she went back to her dorm, after we went to a clearing that I found about a month ago, we have gone there together ever since," he said.

"So you used her?" Ari asked grabbing him from the front of his shirt and pinning him to the wall behind him. If this guy had slept with than killed his sister, he would suffer.

"What? No, she was using me!" he exclaimed, "She told me that Mossad had sent her to investigate me because they believed that I was selling strategies," he said.

"You have no idea where she is now though?" Ari asked releasing his grip.

"No. I can show you to the clearing, if you would like," Kasher said. Ari nodded and began to follow Kasher before stopping, "Just one thing before, is Ziva okay? Where is she?" he asked only concern filling his voice.

"I don't know," was all Ari said.

"Who are you?"

"Ziva's brother," Ari stated.

"So I just told the brother if the girl I'm dating that I have slept with her?" Kasher said.

"Don't bring that up again and I won't rip your head off," Ari stated. It was a lame threat but it had real meaning behind it. Aaron didn't want to push that boundary; the guy looked like he was serious.

* * *

><p>By the time they had finished looking through the clearing and where Ari believed Ziva to have been taken from, it was close to ten at night.<p>

"Hey listen. I don't really want anything to do with Ziva at this moment, but I also don't want her to get hurt, if you need any help, ask me. I will try and find what I can from here as well," Aaron said to Ari, they had since introduced themselves to each other.

"Okay," Ari said and walked away from the base.

Aaron thought about it on the way back to his dorm. If some one were to have taken her while she was on base, this person wouldn't have been able to take her off of base. This mean, he concluded, she was either A: still on base, B: she had somehow gotten off of base before being taken.

* * *

><p>Eli was waiting for Ari in his car. Ari stepped in and murmured a 'thanks for nothing' to Eli.<p>

Ari knew what he had to do now and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Can you take me to Rivka's house?" he asked.

"Why?" Eli asked.

Ari looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean 'why?'" Ari asked, "Her eldest daughter has gone missing for a few hours that we know of, and she wouldn't have told her mother. Rivka would be worried sick. Now Ziva is actually missing, no one knows where she is, and you still don't want to tell Ziva's mother?" Ari asked.

"I will drop you off here; you can walk the rest of the way. I am going to do what ever I can from my office," Eli said pulling over.

Ari got out of the car and slammed the door, _He couldn't be more blasé if he tried_, Ari said to himself.

It took two minutes from where he was dropped of to get to his sisters' house. At that moment he was very glad that Rivka liked him, at least they would start out on the right foot.

He knocked a couple of times before the door opened to reveal Tali.

"Hello," she said, "Ima, Ari is here," she yelled throughout the house.

Rivka quickly made it though the house to the door, "Please tell me you know where Ziva is," she begged.

"I can tell you where she has been, not where she is now," Ari said, "Can I come in?" he asked. Both women stepped aside. He walked in he found his way to the lounge room.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, Rivka," he said taking a seat.

"Has this got something to do with that thing Abba was sending her on?" Tali asked out of no where.

"What thing that your father has sent her on?" Rivka asked.

"A few months ago Eli offered her a position on a mission on the IDF base," Ari explained, "Ziva, being the stubborn person she is, took the position even though I advised her from it. Ever since she had been suspended from school she has been there," he finished.

"How did she even get to see him? She was here all the time," Rivka asked.

"She snuck out, she would walk there, and I would drop her back. She has been going to Eli's house for a while, and recently he has been teaching her more with weapons and defence and all that. I have not one doubt in my body that she would not go down with out a fight," he said.

"Ari, what are you trying to tell me?" Rivka asked.

"Earlier today she asked me to send her her orders because she wanted to review them; I searched her name and sent her the first one that could find. Since she is not an official member of Mossad, I didn't believe that there would be more than one order with her name in it. It turns out there is, the one that I sent her was about her. Someone has been told to capture her, not to kill. That is all I got from it, who ever had sent those must have other ways of communicating with this person," he explained.

"Where is Ziva now?" Rivka asked becoming increasingly worried and more wound up by the second.

"I don't know, we cannot fond her on base and the person who had saw her last, the man she was investigating, and her had got into an argument, and he walked away from her," Ari looked between the two, Rivka had anger flashing across her features, he wasn't sure who she was mad at. Tali looked more worried than anything, he eyes were glassy and her bottom lip was shaking as she tried to keep her emotions in control.

"Where is Eli?" Rivka demanded fire in her eyes.

"Mossad," he replied.

"Can you stay here with Tali?" she asked him as she stormed out the door.

Ari looked back at his younger, usually up beat sister; she was taking deep breaths now, trying not to cry.

"Do you think she is okay?" she asked him. Ari nodded, but didn't fully believe it himself. Tali could see this, "She will be okay, she promised me!" Tali said with conviction, "She is not going to die," Tali said stubbornly, hoping that if she was as stubborn as Ziva was it would keep her alive. Her voice was clear but Ari saw when the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, "She would never break a promise to her sister," Ari said believing it more this time.

Ari decided to stay with Tali even after Rivka returned - hopefully after having a go at Eli with little to no mercy, Ziva got her fire from somewhere. Their father had fire too but not as much as Ziva. She seemed to have inherited from Rivka. He stayed with them until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked<strong>

**Review if you want :D**

**Just one more thing, ITS IMPORTANT: I have recently heard of an incedent involving cyber bullying and would like to remind you that any form of bulling is illegal and if its happening to you to get help from someone trusted. If you have told them to stop and they continue, document what is being said or what is being done towards you and tell the police. If you chose to tell the police, you can tell them that you do not want your named mentioned to anyone else - they would have a confidentiality policy. If you are having trouble dealing with the bullying, please get help and talk to someone about it. Many people bully others because they have insecurites about themselves - you do not have to carry other insecurities.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them :D**

**So, about the ending; I'm not sure about it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>As day turned to night, Ziva's hands were still bound and she hadn't been able to sleep. She lied on her back with her hands over her stomach. Her lip was sore and so was the back of her head.<p>

She was thinking of what could have been done differently. She should have listened to her brother - he knew her father better than anyone - but she didn't and now she was lying in a cell with no food or water.

Of all things, she didn't regret having sex with Aaron. He was a nice person. Yes he was a bit older than her, and yes she knew that she never would have been able to stay with him. But she had trusted him, and he didn't take advantage of her she was the type of person she would have wanted to do that with any way.

The only thing she regretted was falling for him, for telling him. It would have been easier to just live out the time she had to spend at the base, tell her father that it wasn't him that was selling strategies, and that way she probably would never had to see him again.

She knew with complete certainty that Aaron wasn't the right person.

She wasn't sure why she was here, but something didn't sit well with her about the change of events. The fact that she knew her kidnapper was one thing that sprang to mind.

The door opened to reveal the boy from earlier who wouldn't hit her.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry and thirsty," he said, "Don't worry, that is from my dinner. Well the energy bars aren't, I brought those. See," he said just before taking a sip of the water. She took the cup a little awkwardly since both hands followed and drank from the cup. She then took the energy bars he was offering her.

She didn't say anything to him other than thank you. The small snack didn't fill her, but it sedated the hunger a small amount.

Before he left he walked over to the bed and lifted the pillow, placing something over it.

Once he left, Ziva walked over to the bed and lofted the pillow. There was a pistol sitting under her pillow. It had enough ammo.

This gave her hope. She put the pillow back over the weapon, concealing it and tried finding something to pick the locks on her hand cuffs with.

Nothing. Not even a stick.

It was nearing early morning; the sky had become that eerie blue colour it becomes before the sun rises, before she had found something to pick the lock with. Under the bed was a small piece of wire. She picked it up and awkwardly poked it into the key hole.

It took a while but the lock finally popped open, releasing a hand from their restraints.

She was ready now. She had a plan forming in her head. She now had a weapon and free hands; she would use the gun only as a last resort, when there was absolutely no other way she could escape. If she were to use it, it would attract too much attention to her. She only wanted to get out alive. She wasn't even sure how many people were out there.

She began to think about that boy. It was strange, she didn't know him and he didn't know her and yet even when he had instructions to, he would never lay a wrong hand on her. He brought her food and water and a gun for crying out loud. That could just mean that he was sent in to gain her trust.

She lied on the filthy bed, happy with what she had right at that moment, and crept a hand under the pillow, placing her hand on the gun.

She, for some reason, now felt safer than she had before. She felt naked, bare, before. Now she felt strong.

She wasn't sure when she would get out, all she was wishing for now was that she would only see the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening. Then the next day she would hope for the same thing.

As she lied awake, she decided she was going to hope for every day she lives. To see the sun rise and the sun set.

* * *

><p>A few days had past. She was beginning to believe that no one was looking for her. It would be a bit hard for her mother to. She didn't even know she was on base, and now she... Well, she wasn't sure where she was.<p>

Ezra had come to check on her at about midday, every day. Since she had closed the cuffs but not tight enough that she would have to pick it every time she wanted to be rid of them. They were loose enough that she could slip her small wrist in and out of.

She had made no move to escape yet. She needed to know how many people were there, but she did become cocky, untouchable, sort of similar to the first time she had sneakily handled a gun when she was thirteen.

They didn't seem to take much notice.

After being told that night that there were at the most another three men outside of her room, not including the two people she was aware of, she decided that the night coming would be the night to make her move...

* * *

><p>They had not found any leads to where Ziva was. Aaron had taken time off and was helping Ari with out Eli's knowledge to find Ziva.<p>

He told Ari about what they did and the conversation they had before she went missing and about his theories. Ari seemed to agree with some of them.

They ran backgrounds of people who had taken a dislike to Ziva; they ran people who had high ranks. Nothing came up.

Until one day when Aaron was walking around the base, thinking about things, he over heard two officials talking.

"... People her looking for that girl that went missing last week. They don't know what's happened to her. She went missing off base. I think we should recheck our security," the first man that Aaron didn't recognize said.

"I'm sure she's fine," he heard the second man say. Aaron had seen this man before. It was the man that asked Ziva to see him at times, she wouldn't tell him what for though. Now he could take a pretty good guess at why.

"What makes you think that?" the first man asked.

"I have a feeling, I bet she's just hiding, she would be some where on base," the second man replied.

There was a short pause, "She was part of your group wasn't she?" the first man asked.

"Yeah..." the second man replied.

"Well then, Ezra, you should know her the best of any other high ranked person here. Where do you think she is?"

"She would be on base somewhere," was all the man identified as Ezra said, "Maybe it was the guy that was selling out strategies," he suggested.

"No one is stealing anything from us except our teenage 'runaway'," the first man responded.

It seemed like the first man had ranks over Ezra. Therefore it eased Aaron when he heard no one was seeping anything.

At that moment something clicked.

Ziva was sent to IDF to watch and investigate him, as far as he knew she used her real name: first and last.

He had watched enough TV to know that if someone was to go undercover they would or should have an alias.

Ziva seemed intelligent, and yet according to this guy, she was investigating nothing. There was no one stealing anything.

He ran to the phones, he had Ziva's brother's phone number and he dialled it. After a few rings it picked up.

"It's a set up," he said.

"What's a set up?" he heard Ari asked.

"The mission Ziva was on. I over heard two of the higher ranked people and one said that nothing was being stolen, they were talking about her, and then the topic changed. They were talking about the strategies," he said quickly.

"That is unsurprising," was all Ari stated.

Aaron was taken aback slightly, "What?"

"It wasn't unexpected. Ziva only hears what she wants to hear. I don't think that she thought it through much," he explained, "What else did you hear?" he asked.

"One of the men, they were very blasé about the whole teenage girl missing. He kept saying she would be on base and she would be fine," Aaron told him.

"Name?" he demanded.

"Ezra, I think that would be his last name. I don't have a first name," Aaron said then heard beeping. He had hung up on him.

"Kasher," he heard someone call as soon as he hung up the phone. He turned at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" he said. It was the guy, Ezra, who was talking to the other guy.

"You were the last one to see Ziva?" he asked on clarification.

"I think so," he replied cautiously. Chances are that this guy was the one who had Ziva.

"I need you come with me," the familiar man said.

He led him to a car and began driving once both of them were in the car. They came to a warehouse looking structure.

"Where is this?" he asked.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Ezra said.

Aaron wasn't sure whether to trust him, but obliged any way. They stopped at a door and he unlocked it them threw him in locking it behind him.

He heard someone else in the room move. He turned his head to survey the room only to come face to face with a gun.

"Aaron?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Ziva?" he replied, recognizing the voice, but not believing his ears. The gun in her hand was lowered and sure enough, Ziva was standing their.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting the gun under the pillow.

"I'm not exactly sure," He stood just before she turned to face him. He saw a bruised, scabbing in parts, swelling spot on the back of her head near her neck, "What happened?" he asked walking over to her and moved her hair out of the way to see it properly.

"They hit me," was all she said.

"What about this?" he said cradling her face when she turned to face him.

"I bit my lip," she stated.

"Where did you get the gun?" he asked.

"One of the men, they gave me it," she said avoiding his eyes.

"Ziva look at me," he said. She didn't, "Ziva," he warned. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, "I am sorry Aaron," she whispered, "I never wanted to hurt anyone,"

"I can tell. Why did you do it?" he asked.

"My father told me to. I did not want to disappoint him," she said sadly.

"If I were anyone else, what would you've done with that gun?" Aaron asked.

"Shot you probably," she replied, "What are we going to do?"

"What were you planning to do?" he shot back.

"Next time then opened the door I was going to take them out," she said with complete confidence.

"And if that didn't work?"

"Well, I would have died fighting, wouldn't I," she said making it clear it was no question.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make sure that it sounded like he over heard Aaron talking about him, I'm not sure if it came off that way though. So if it didn't I'm telling you now :D<strong>

**Review if you want :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, for the slight delay. This was the first chapter I wrote for this in a while. I had all other chapter written before I even got the guts to publish the story. It's probably a little shorter than my others but we are nearing the end and the next few chapters are going to be longer and they will have a lot more in them. Which is why I finished it where I did.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>That night no one came for them. For all they knew they had been forgotten about. Aaron could tell Ziva was scared, he also knew that she wouldn't tell him that she was. He told her that he didn't understand what had happened and that he didn't understand the full situation but he had forgiven her. It was a bit hard not to forgive the beautiful young woman in the same room as him.<p>

Aaron watched as she slowly paced the room. He couldn't get his head around it; there was this seventeen year old girl, she seemed smart yet she still let her father take advantage of her.

"Ziva," Aaron said after he had enough of watching her wear a path into the cement flooring.

"What?" she replied softly.

"Can I ask you why you accepted this mission?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to work out how someone as smart as you would do something as stupid as this," He said. He saw her eyes harden then after a moment they softened again.

"So am I," she sighed and came to sit next to him.

"Well then let's look at this together and logically," he said, "Start from the beginning,"

"Okay, my father is in the high ranks of Mossad. He can send people on missions if he pleases. When I was nine, my parents divorced. My sister and I usually live with my mother. I would sneak out every night and wall to my father's house. One night a few months ago, he told me he had an assignment for me. He told me that someone was selling secrets in the IDF; I told him I would do it. My brother tried talking me out of it, but I felt I had to do it to prove myself to my father," she said.

"That explains why you are here. You set up this mission?" he asked.

"As far as I know Abba did. He sent me in with no alias or anything. I actually was meant to be here a week after I arrived. I chose to come earlier because I was suspended from school because one person thought it was funny to pick on me. But it began to change he was kissing me one night after school - forcing himself onto me is more like it. In the end I had enough and I hit him. That happened at school too. I ran away from school and went to Mossad. That is how I ended up here," she said.

"No it's not. That's how you ended up at the base. Do you think that there is any chance that your father set this up?" he asked.

"Do you think that there is any chance that someone reported this; the 'missing' secrets to Mossad to get attention?" she asked back.

"You have to know that that is just as much of a possibility as what my idea was, okay?" he said.

"You know, the past couple days I have been reflecting. I have worked out that I now regret taking this mission, but not anything I did with you. A few days ago it was the other way around.

You are a nice person, and you deserve so much more than me," she said.

He looked at her hanging head, "Hey," he whispered. She looked up, "You deserve someone too, you know that right?" he said rhetorically. She nodded.

"Do you think that once we are out of here that there is any chance of trying to make us work?" she asked.

"Maybe, I am willing to give it ago. As long as you do not lie to me anymore," she nodded again.

Not five seconds later the door swung open.

"I thought I would pay my guests a visit," Ezra said, "You were pretty clever with piecing together the hints. I bet you feel very please with yourself," he stated. Aaron stood and stepped in front of Ziva, a silent gesture of protection. Ezra noticed this and stepped forward and struck him.

"I am now going to have Mossad questioning me about the where abouts of her!" he exclaimed.

"And so you should," Aaron said.

This time he was prepared. Ezra threw a punch and Aaron dodged it taking his own punch, delivering a few before Ezra walked back out with his eye beginning to bruise.

"Okay, so once again - what's this plan you have?" Aaron asked.

"The next time that they come in; I am going to have the gun, and the first guy will be knocked out. Then that way the door will be open. Then we can find our way out. There are five men all up. One I do not want to be injured because he has been quite an asset, the bullets are a last resort," she explained as they waited.

As if on cue - another half an hour later, they heard the door's lock click. Ziva went to stand by it and Aaron was getting ready to hold it open. He was surprised at her strength. He hadn't seen her eat or drink since he had been there. He put it down to determination and adrenaline from the fear of not making it out.

* * *

><p>Ari walked into the IDF he used the same pass that he had from the day before. He was going to find his sister. He believed that the man that their father sent her to question wasn't bad. Not if he was showing that much concern for the person who had lied to him.<p>

Ari walked the base. He was looking for something that could house at least ten people. That would include Ziva, the 'ring leader', and his undoubtedly guards. That was assuming. He had been trying to get in contact with Aaron again, but he couldn't. It was sort of like Ziva's disappearance.

He was staring to get worried. For each day left unfound, Ziva's chances of survival were getting smaller and smaller. He saw a warehouse across the base a little. Assuming that it was Ezra that had Ziva, he would have kept her on base so that he could keep an eye on her and also come to work with out raising suspicion. That was the first place he was going to look. He pulled out his phone to inform his father to meet him there ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe three more chapters, maybe more... I don't like to limit myself.<strong>

**Review if you want :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter. I don't have anything smart to say, its too late...**

**I hope this starts to answer some questions.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva was waiting behind the door, waiting for the door to open, Aaron wasn't all that happy with Ziva handling the gun. But she looked confident and steady. She didn't look like she would accidently shoot him.<p>

The door opened and as soon as it closed they identified the man as one of the men that were on guard, Ziva hadn't seen him before. Ziva quickly pushed him against the wall and hit him over the head with the butt of the gun, effectively knocking him out. Aaron held the door open for her. She looked at him as she put the gun in the waist band of her pants at her back, holding it with one hand.

He waited for her to exit before closing the door behind them both. They stood with their backs against the wall,

"Ziva, are you sure you have this worked out?" he whispered to her.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I have this worked out," she assured. Another man came around the corner he was - as far as they could tell - unarmed. Ziva knocked him out as well.

To Aaron it looked as if she was only causing the minim injury possible to these people, she would only kill if it were the only way. He would have shot everyone who got in his way, and when questioned would have pleaded that it was self defence.

Ziva didn't look at all keen on that. They turned another corner and they came face to face with a door. Ziva - now holding the gun with her right hand ready to use if threatened - walked to the door. She hesitated, unsure of whether to open it. They had at least another three people. If all three were behind that door, the chances of them getting out alive slimed greatly. Two people, one weapon verses three people, three weapons.

The man that Ziva briefly told him about seemed suspicious. He was the same age as her and he would go against what he was ordered to do. He would bring Ziva food and gave her a weapon to defend herself with. It seemed planned, like someone had predicted this to happen.

Ziva's judgment was clouded, she was hungry, thirsty, tired, and perhaps had a slight feeling of invincibility. She was about to put her left Olga d on the door knob, "Ziva, wait," Aaron said in a hushed whisper.

"Why? I want to get home, I want to see my sister, and I want to be away from here," she said. It was the first real time she had let her defence down, let him see her weakness.

"I don't think you should go through that door," he said, "You may not make it through the other side. And what's to say that there's not door?" he asked.

She looked down slightly and begun to head in the opposite direction, Aaron following close behind. They walked through an open door, seeing that there was another door on the other side of the room. Big mistake.

As soon as they walked through the door, the door was slammed tightly shut and both Ziva and Aaron were pushed against the wall, Ziva was disarmed.

"No," she yelled when in surprise she dropped the gun.

The guard that had Ziva turned her around to face the person in charge of it all, "You know, Ziva, I'm surprised that you didn't work all this out sooner. After all there was one event, I believe that occurred the day before you arrived," he said.

Ziva's mind flashed back to the day before she left for the IDF. She remembered being kissed, she remembered hitting him, she remembered, she remembered being pushed to the wall in the school yard, she remembers her friends watching from the crowd, and his hand move across her body.

Bazak... God, she hated his guts. But what was his connection to Ezra. Bazak... Bazak... Ezra... Bazak Ezra. It came flooding back to her. Perhaps the reason why Bazak's behaviour towards her changed was because this was already planned. They needed something to unnerve her, something to make her perhaps more distracted. But in order for that to be the reason, they would have needed to know more about her as a person. She wasn't listed anywhere - on any Mossad employee list. They would have only been supplied with the name - if that, they probably would have only been told that someone was coming.

"You are Bazak's father," she stated.

"Yes, it took you long enough. He told me how you hit him after he kissed you," Ezra said, "But before you start blaming me or Bazak, maybe you should look closer to home," he said.

Aaron looked at Ziva. He could see her carefully constructed façade slipping, "Why did you take Ziva?" Aaron asked taking the spotlight off Ziva.

"Why? I don't know what your talking about, I didn't take her. I borrowed her, I planned on giving her back," Ezra explained.

"She is not an object for you to use," Aaron said.

"She used you," Ezra stated.

"Not through any fault of her own. She was given the wrong intel. Someone told Mossad that there was a leak in the system, and that that leak was coming from me. But you are wrong," Aaron said.

"Oh, this isn't my fault," he replied. He indicated for the person with Ziva to move closer. When this happened, Ziva brought her knees to her chest and kicked Ezra. just after he person holding her dropped her due to the sudden extra weight; she feel to the floor, but quickly returned to her feet. Then she was faced with two men again, both holding nothing. Aaron was still being held by he guy who had him.

He watched as panic cross her face. She had been trained for a fight with one person, but against two people; she wasn't sure. Ziva looked at Aaron for some type, any type of help.

He was trying to break free from grip on him. Ziva had no weapons on her, she was going to have to fight only with her body. She was facing Ezra and decided to take him first. He was the bigger threat. But unlike their last confrontation; she was ready for him. She ducked when he threw the punches to attack her, she delivered her own, and soon enough - this time - she got the upper hand. She disarmed him and held him and gun point. He froze with his hands half raised.

"Let him go," Ziva demanded calmly, "I wouldn't try that," she stated as she turned the gun to the man that had held her reached when she saw him reach for his gun.

"I won't shoot anyone if you let us go," she said in the same eerily calm voice. Aaron doubted whether she would shoot anyone anyway, but the threat was serious. The man that had him let him go; he steadily walked over to her.

He looked at Ezra; he had a bored look on his face. He wasn't taking Ziva seriously but humoured her anyway.

"Put your weapons on the floor where I can see them," she said forcefully this time, talking to the two men still armed.

As they did as they were told, and while Ziva's attention was on them, Ezra lunged at Ziva...

* * *

><p>Ari reached the warehouse and was about to knock on the small office door to the side of the bigger building when he heard gunshots ring out. He forgot about knocking and ran to the side door quickly picking the lock and rushing inside. Finding his way through the wear house before finding the one door he was aiming for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know a little cliff hanger. I have decided that there will be no more than 25 chapters, there will probably be less.<strong>

**If you have time please read some of my other stories if you haven't already - if you have thank you :D**

**Leave a review if you please :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**After a bit of thinking and talking to SSAPrentis I have decided to make a sequel - well change what I had written before this to make it suit and more dramatic. But it will be one of those sequels that can stand alone so people don't have to read this one because it hasn't had a huge response. For the sequel to work, this was the part of the story that I had trouble writing, because it could have - and still could - go two ways. I haven't really made up my mind... completely. **

**The sequel will not be set in Israel - without giving much away - and the other characters of NCIS will be in it.**

**I'm not sure how much I like this chapter there's not much dialouge and I haven't really ever written anything like this so it might be a bit... and I'm nervous...**

**Sorry if the set out is a bit dodgy - I tried to fix it, but I might have missed some.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine... aside from the plot :P**

* * *

><p>Ari twisted the door handle and swung the door open. He was surprised with the scene in front of him. Ezra was lying on the floor with blood seeping from the hole in his chest where the bullet had entered. Ziva had blood on her top, but it couldn't have been hers.<p>

Ziva had trained the gun on him but once she realised who it was she lowered the gun. Aaron had moved forward and grabbed the gun that had been taken from Ziva earlier. Ziva looked close to tears. The other two men in the room were watching Ziva with watchful eyes. They didn't even look as if they were about to breathe.

Ziva wasn't watching the other two men, she was watching her brother. Watching as he tried to comfort her silently. One of the other two men pulled a knife from their pocket and went for Ziva. He cut her arm as she tried to get away but she let go of the gun she held in pain; she fell back as he cut her because of the surprise and force of the man. Before either Aaron or Ari registered what was happening; the man had stabbed Ziva as she kicked him away from her as he went for her again. This time he stabbed her in her left leg.

Aaron took the shot; shooting him in the side of the head. The last man stood there, with his hands in the air as he watched on in horror of what was taking place in front of him; he didn't dare move. Ari rushed forward as Aaron kept his gun on the last man. Aaron was surprised that Ziva hadn't made a noise. Thinking of it now, she had not once complained of anything other than being tired. He had a whole new respect for her, he had to admit; not even he would have been able to go through all she had and not make one sound of pain, or complain of anything.

Ari put pressure on her leg, where it was bleeding the most. She had silent tear running down her face and she didn't look at either of the men in the room. Aaron was searching the last standing man for weapons. When he was convinced that he was clean he told Ari, who proceeded to throw a ball of twine that he got from his backpack for Aaron to tie the guys hands together before running over to Ziva.

He sat at her head, trying to keep the growingly upset and panicky Ziva who looked as if she was about to go into shock.

"Ziva, it will be okay, but you need to remain calm," he said running his hand down her face and along her long hair. He examined her with his eyes and saw that she was still holding her hand to her arm. He moved her hand out the way and replaced it with his.

Ari was working at keeping the bleeding from her leg under control.

"Ari, how bad is it?" she choked out on the verge of sobbing.

"It's not too bad Ziva, but the more you keep panicking the faster your heart beats and the more you're going to bleed, so you need to take a few deep breaths and calm down," he told his little sister.

"Wash your hands with the water in the backpack and get he smaller bandage and wrap the cut on her arm in that," he ordered Aaron.

"Ziva, can you sit up?" he asked. She used her good arm and leg to push herself up against the wall.

Aaron returned a few moments later with blood free hands and the white bandage. He used some of the water to wash away the blood on Ziva's arm before wrapping the bandage around it. Once he was finished she immediately reached for the water bottle, Aaron gave her the water, and she quickly drank half the bottle, before handing it to back to him.

They shared a moment that made Ari feel like he was intruding on something. Aaron was trying to work out if she needed more water; when he pushed it back to her she hit his chest with the bottle and something changed in her eyes, telling him that she wasn't backing down. He took the bottle and took a drink.

As Ziva slowly calmed; her heart started to slow, making the bleeding slow as well. It hadn't stopped but it was slow enough to put the larger bandage around her leg and begin to get her out.

Both Ari and Aaron helped her to her feet and she placed her good arm around her brother's necks Aaron walked in front of them with Ari's bag.

He had his gun drawn and so did Ari. Ziva was limping beside Ari who was having trouble walking due to the slower pace that he had to keep.

Once again, gunshots rang as the got back to the office and Aaron fell to the floor. Ziva let out a small, startled yelp of shock and surprise. She felt her heart sink as he brother took a shot and hit the person who shot Aaron. He let Ziva down next to Aaron and the med student assessed the man lying on the floor. He was shot twice in the chest. He threw his phone at Ziva and she immediately rang the ambulance. She hurriedly spoke into the phone asking Ari where they were and what the situation was.

Once she hung up she turned and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Ari nodded after trying to read Aaron's eyes. They told him to protect her first, care for him second, "Yeah, Ziva, he will be fine," but something within home told him otherwise. There was too much blood.

Aaron was keeping a brave face but inside he was freaking out. He had just found a woman - yes, way younger than him, but he was well on his way to loving her. And now, with a blink of an eye it was slipping out of his reach. He concentrated on breathing in and out despite the sharp pain in his chest.

Ari checked the pulse in his neck, it was slowing down. He could hear the sirens of the police and the paramedics but he knew that they were too far away still.

Ziva knew within her heart what was happening. She didn't want to, but she knew, even if the emergency service reached them in time, he wouldn't survive. She leant forward ignoring her protesting leg, so her lips met his. She kissed him before moving her lips to his ear and whispering, "If it's too much; let go," before moving back to his lips.

Her tears rolled down her face uncontrollably as she looked over him, the tears rolling off her face and onto his.

The paramedics were the first to arrive. As soon as they reached Aaron Ari went to her; directing her to the second ambulance where the one paramedic was waiting for her, "Do not help me, help him!" she screamed emotionally. She didn't listen to the words of reassurance as he undone her bandages and cleaned them properly. She watched as they worked over Aaron; she knew it wasn't working.

"Okay, Ms David how does that feel?" the kind woman asked but received no answer, "We have to take you to the hospital to have your leg and arm stitched," she told Ziva. She nodded and Ari pulled gently on her arm. She took one last look at Aaron and stepped into the ambulance. As the doors closed reality hit her; that chapter of her life was closed, her first mission. She didn't succeed but she didn't fail. But she did win. She got out alive.

She didn't make she contact with anyone, but she heard her brother talking to her father, "Yeah, she is fine, a little shaken and a few cuts and bruises, but other than that fine... The person who had her was Abner Ezra, Ziva killed him... Kesher, he was shot and has been taken to hospital... Okay, Good bye,"

"He is not okay is he?" Ziva asked.

"No, Ziva, I don't think he is," Ari replied, "What did you tell him?"

Ziva looked away, "I could see it slipping. I told him to let go," she said as her bottom lip quivered and the tears began again. Ari moved and sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms, "It will all be okay. You weren't meant to get involved, it was a mission," He said.

"I had sex with him," She admitted against his shoulder.

He pulled her back a bit, protectiveness running through him, "Don't worry, it was mutual. I do not regret it," she told him.

"Ziva..." Ari started.

"Don't give me a lecture, I do not need it. Yes I was falling for him, when he found out I was using him he was angry with me and walked away. That was the night I was taken. Then when he was with me again we said that we would try again. No secrets, no lies, just us. He is a lot older than me but it didn't matter," She said.

Ari didn't say anything, he just held his sister as she the tears turned into hysterical sobbing. She hadn't just lost her boyfriend, she had killed someone.

He would address that later, right now she needed comfort from her brother about the man that was shot, potentially trying to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to au2weosu: Please don't hate me! I can tell from your reviews that you like him.<strong>

**Okay, basically its up to you. I have two possibilities now - after thinking it through over night. So the question to you is whether you want him to live or die. I have planned it with one way but the second way I'm thinking of could just as well work... Up to you :D **

**Review Please :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I am still undecided on what to do, so this chapter is more of a filler. So I'm not 100% happy about it, but at least it is something. It has a few things that have been raised and will be addressed in the sequel. This story will kind of end open endedly to make way for the sequel. I know I said this a few chapters ago, but there is about three chapters maybe four planned until the end of this story.**

**It shouldn't take long once I know what to do with Aaron to finish this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>While Ziva was being assessed by the doctor, Ari took the liberty of ringing Rivka and Eli. Rivka came straight away, with Tali in tow. Tali looked as if she had been crying and Rivka had never looked more worried. The cut on Ziva's leg wasn't as deep as they first thought, and it didn't hit anything major. She just wouldn't be able to walk on it for a while. She needed stitches on both her arm and leg. Eli still hadn't arrived and they hadn't heard anything on Aaron.<p>

Ziva wasn't watching as the doctors put each stitch into her skin. Her mind was else where. She was wondering whether or not Aaron was still alive or not. When the paramedics took over from her brother; he didn't look good. She had basically given him permission to die. Now perhaps she regretted it. It had been around about three months since she first met him. She couldn't believe that she spent so much time trying to work out who was 'stealing from the IDF'. She felt so stupid - she should have trusted her first instinct. She knew he wasn't the bad guy, but she was determined to prove everyone wrong.

"Okay Ziva, all the stitches are in. We want to keep you here for a few nights," the doctor said breaking her train of thought.

Ziva nodded, she didn't have the strength to argue.

As soon as she was taken to her private room, her mother rushed in and began asking how she was, demanding information from the nurses and doctors. Ari came in and tried to keep her calm. Tali all but ran in, attacking her sister with a big hug, "I'm so glad you alive!" she said as Ziva flinched away from the pressure on her arm, "Are you okay?" she asked lifting the hospital gown's short sleeve to see the bandage around her stitches.

"Yes, Tali I am fine," Ziva replied a small smile playing on the sides of her mouth. Tali walked to the end of the bed and sat there - determined not to move until Ziva was out of hospital.

Rivka pulled a chair from the wall to the side of the bed, "Ziva, What were you thinking?" She exclaimed.

Ziva diverted her eyes and looked away from her mother, "I... I don't know," Ziva replied quietly as she looked at the IV needle that was in her hand - re-hydrating her.

"What happened?" Rivka asked gentler this time.

"I cannot tell you that," Ziva stated - she knew the confidentiality policy of Mossad.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I can't tell you; I was on a mission. I should have listened to Ari," She said.

"Ziva, you talk to me," Rivka demanded.

"I can't, I want to talk to Abba," Ziva replied.

"He isn't here yet," Rivka said.

"When does he get here?" she asked.

"I don't know Ziva,"

"Ari how is Aaron?" She asked.

"I don't know," Ari said this time, "We haven't heard anything,"

"Can you find out?" She asked. Ari walked out of the room.

"Who is Aaron, Ziva?" Tali asked.

"He is someone I was working with," Ziva lied.

"Tali," Rivka said pulling out her purse, "Go and by yourself something to eat and drink,"

Tali hopped off the bed and took the money that her mother held. Once she had left, only Ziva and Rivka were left in the room.

"What was your relationship with Aaron?" Rivka asked after a few minutes.

"I am not going to have you interrogate me," Ziva stubbornly replied.

"I was so worried about you and you're not even going to tell me why you ran away,"

"I ran away because no one would believe me when I said that Bazak was the one attacking me first. I wanted to stay away from the false accusations, Abba had offered me a place on a mission to get inside the IDF, I accepted because I want to be in Mossad when I finish school next year and that could give me a head start," Ziva dully replied. There was no point in lying.

"Aaron?" Rivka asked.

"He was the person I was investigating. Some things happened that I didn't plan and some things happened that were out of my control," She said.

"Was he your friend?" Rivka asked trying to understand her daughter's thoughts.

"Suspect at first, but he wasn't the person we were after. There was no suspect. He is a decent man. He is a fair few years older, but I do not regret anything I did with him,"

"And what did you do with him?" Ziva looked at her mother. She didn't want to say it, her mother would start talking about sex before marriage and explaining the risks of it among other things. Ziva didn't need that.

"Ziva, Ziva, Why?" She caught on.

"It is a viable interrogation technique, but when we did it, it wasn't for that purpose, before and after, but not during," She tried to explain with out going into too many details.

"Let me guess who told you that," She stated under her breath.

"When he found out why I was there he got pissed at me - I don't exactly blame him. When I walked back to my dorm, someone attacked me, and then I woke up in a room with a small bed. Someone got him too and put him with me. He said he forgave me. One of the guards gave me a gun... And well, we tried to escape, when the 'ring leader' found us and when I got my gun back he attacked me... and... And I shot him," She explained on the verge of tears again.

Rivka moved to sit next to Ziva, gathering her in her arms. Ziva leaned into her hold for the first time since she was around the age of thirteen, "There was another man. Aaron was in front of Ari and me, the man shot Aaron, and now I don't know if he is dead or not," Ziva continued against her mother's shoulder. She wasn't even sure if she should have been telling her this, but she needed to talk to someone; and deep in her heart she knew Eli wouldn't listen to her.

"Did Eli make you do this?" Rivka asked.

"No. He asked me if I wanted to do it and I said yes," Ziva told her.

"Did you know what you were getting yourself into?"

"No,"

Ziva pulled back and dried her eyes when she heard the door open and saw Tali and Ari reappear.

"All they are telling me is that he is still in surgery. They don't know when he'll be out," Ari said.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Ziva fell asleep out of exhaustion. She still hadn't heard anything about Aaron. Tali had fallen asleep in the armchair, she had made it her job to look after her older sister, and Ari was watching the two of them.<p>

Rivka had gone to get something to eat from the cafeteria, on her way back she ran into none other than Eli, "What the hell were you thinking?" She exclaimed at her ex-husband.

"She was ready, I gave her the opportunity," He said calmly.

"She is in hospital now; stitches to her arm and leg where she was stabbed," Rivka said, trying to contain her anger.

"Is she still alive?" He asked.

"Yes, she is distressed and crying - I have not seen her cry in years. Whatever you have done, you fix it!" she said.

"Is the target dead?" He asked, ignoring Rivka's last demand.

"Do you not care at all for your daughter? Do you have no limits? You sent our seventeen year old daughter on a 'mission' and it endangered her life. She was attacked, she was possibly shot at; and you don't care!"

"I care-" Eli began only to be cut off.

"For who? Your family? Your daughters and your son? Or your job and country?"

"I want to see Ziva," He stated.

"No," Rivka said. She walked past him and went to Ziva's room. Eli followed her there.

When Eli reached the door, Ari stepped out, becoming a wall between Ziva and him, "I want to talk to you," He said and walked back past him. Eli followed unwillingly, but the stare from his youngest daughter who had just woke up and his ex wife told him he wasn't welcome at that moment. He didn't want to cause a scene at the hospital.

"My sister is in hospital now. She almost died! Why did you do this to her?" Ari demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her. What? Do you think that I planned this?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be a stab in the dark," Ari murmured under his breath, "The other mission was sent from Mossad. As far as I know; not many people know that she was being sent anywhere. And no one knew that there was a supposed leak in the IDF. Which after doing my own research, I discover that there was no threat or leak,"

"That is what I was told," Eli stated.

"You might be able to fool her; but the days of you fooling me are long gone," Ari said before turning around, leaving the conspicuous threat hanging.

When he returned back to Ziva's room, she was just waking up. She hadn't had a very long sleep; she was still exhausted, but she was too worried to sleep or even think of anything else. Every time the door opened to reveal a nurse checking on her recovery, or the person delivering food to her room, she sat a little straighter, expecting the news that seemed like it would never come.

Finally, a doctor came into the room, asking for everyone to leave the room for a bit. Rivka threw a worried look at Ziva - as did Tali - before throwing a warning look to the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please - if you haven't told me already - tell me if you think he should live, I have never really been more stuck...<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait, I was slightly reluctant to write this chapter.**

**This will be the last chapter of this story. It is my first time ending a story so it mightn't be the best and I know that and I'm not 100% happy with it so any feedback is apperciated. It also more skims across everything and doesn't go into great detail which was what I wanted to do, but I don't think I have done it right.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>When Ziva watched as the doctor check her stitching and the IV needle along with her heart rate and general heath from an observational point of view, she knew that the doctor was avoiding telling her something. She felt her heart sink.<p>

"Have you heard anything?" Ziva asked. The doctor went about his usual business, not so much ignoring her, more choosing not to answer her.

"Please. Have you heard anything?" Ziva asked in a more demanding tone.

The doctor brought a chair next to her bed and sat next to her, "Ms David," He said, "How close were you and Aaron?"

"Ziva," Ziva corrected - she didn't want to be called by her last name, at least not with _Ms_ in front of it. Then she paused to think. Her and Aaron's relationship was based on his honesty and her lies, but that time when they were being held hostages, he had forgiven her.

"I am his girlfriend," She stated, it wasn't too much of a stretch.

"He was shot, three times in the chest. The bullets missed his heart but the damage was too extensive. When we got to him he had already lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage to his lungs. We did all we could; but we could not save him," The doctor explained, "I am sorry,"

The doctor saw her bottom lip quiver and her eyes begin to fill with tears. He walked out leaving Ziva. As soon as the door shut she allowed the tears to fall.

Missed his heart. Extensive damage. Lost a lot of blood. Could not save him. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. He was a subject of a mission. She had never been on a mission, but she knew better than to fall for the guy she was meant to be getting answers from. She hadn't known him long enough to quite fall in love; but she was well on her way. It felt as if something had been ripped from inside her. It hurt more than the knife that she was stabbed with piercing through her skin. It hurt more than anything she had felt before.

The door opened and her sister walked in, "Ziva?" She asked.

"Yeah, Tali?" Ziva replied wiping her eyes and looking at her sister.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid question... Did she look okay? Ziva smiled as well as she could and replied, "Yeah, I will be fine,"

Tali walked over to the hospital bed and climbed onto it - being careful of the needle in Ziva's hand and the stitches in her arm - lying next to her sister. Ziva held Tali closer and tried hard not to cry - if her father saw her like this then the knife may have well have killed her.

"Is Abba here?" Ziva asked after a while.

"Yes, but Ima doesn't want you to see him. Neither does Ari," Tali replied softly. Ziva nodded.

Right then and there, Ziva decided that it was too painful to fall for a guy and then loose him. She promised herself that she would never ever fall for another guy ever again. It was a childish promise to make but she didn't like this feeling. She didn't like feeling alone - it was a feeling she felt often; but this was different.

She also promised to protect her sister's innocence as best she could; she would never let anyone lay a wrong had on her.

Her mother walked in and saw her youngest daughter comforting her eldest. It was a sight she never thought she would have ever seen. Ziva rarely ever seeked comfort from anyone; but she guess that if she were to seek it from anyone it would be from Tali.

* * *

><p>The next few days had past quickly. She had the needle removed from her hand and was looking healthier; but she detached herself from everyone - only specking when spoken to and no other time. She was locked in her own world.<p>

The first night she was allowed home she went straight to her room. When her friends came to see her she said she didn't want to see them and locked herself in her room.

That night she dreamed of his hands against her body. She woke up only to start crying that it wasn't true.

The next day was his funeral. She shut herself down and sat in the back row. Not revealing any of what she was feeling, not talking to anyone. Once the ceremony was over, she went back to her house. She had talked to his parents. Her father was pleased to meet her, his mother; not so much.

The day after her mother sent her and Tali to their father's house while she worked. She still had stitches in her leg and the stitches in her arm, but the ones in her arm came out the next day.

When Ziva found out she was going to her father's house, she stayed up all night perfecting the mask of no emotion that she had invented over the past few days.

The day went just as quick as the rest of her time out of hospital had and before long she was walking into her mother's house, experiencing the feeling of déjà vu. Her and her sister walked into their rooms and walked back out - they were empty.

Tali looked at Ziva and before either had a chance to say anything, Rivka walked out from her room, "We are leaving in the morning, I have immigration approved. Pack what you want to take," She said.

Ziva looked at her mother, "Why?"

"Because I am not going to let your father use you like he did," She explained.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Ziva said.

"Then I will pack your stuff for you and make you get on the plane," Rika told her.

Ziva stared at her mother before putting the bag she held on the floor and sitting on her bed, arms crossed.

"I want to stay here with my friends, my brother, and Abba,"

"Ziva he set you up for this,"

"No he did not. Ari would have told me. You can leave. I will be staying right here!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva, I have talked to people. They think the same thing. I want you to have everything packed by the end of the day so I can pack the car first thing in the morning," Ziva stared up at her mother and she stared back.

Ziva registered a knock at the front door but neither made an attempt to go answer it, Tali did. When she brought their guest to Ziva's room they saw it was Ari, "Rivka, everything is ready, I have transferred your money and all. All you have to do is go over there," He said.

Ziva's eyes shot over to her brother. Before she had a chance to say anything her brother spoke, "It is for the best Ziva. You need to focus on your studies and while Eli is here training you, that won't happen," He said.

Ziva gave a defeated sigh and walked to her wardrobe, roughly opening door - being careful not to rip her stitches - and slamming them shut. If this is what she had to do; she would make it painful for all of them.

"We leave after you have your stitches out tomorrow morning," She heard her mother say.

* * *

><p>Ziva had had the stitches out and was now waiting to board the plane to America. She was glad she had chosen to take English lessons. She sat next to her mother, ignoring her even though she was trying to make conversation. She only spoke to Tali when necessary. This would not be an enjoyable experience, and she would make it less enjoyable for her mother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to anyone who liked Aaron, but I saw it necessary to be able to carry on to the sequel more effectively with the way I want to write it. (Please don't hate me too much)<strong>

**Also sorry for the weak ending, I have never been good at ending stories at school or anything, it is something that I am going to have to work on.**

**I'm not sure when the sequel will be up, it shouldn't be longer than a few months but that depends on what happens. **

**This being my first story, I didn't know my writing style well - but I do now. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to your alerts or favourites and putting up with me, it has been apperciated and I hope that you will read and like the sequel when I have it published. Thank you.**

**Reviews Please :D**


End file.
